President Briefs
by BULMA16
Summary: AU BV: completed! please read and review
1. PRESIDENT BRIEFS

**Disclaimer: DBZ and its character do not belong to me**

**PRESIDENT BRIEFS**

**A/N: OK guys it's me Bulma16 again! I am sooo back with another story for you to read and review. this is my first chapter of this story I think ill be terribly mean and ask you for at least 7 reviews before I add more. Thanks for all your input in my last story:) I definitely appreciate it.**

**Bulma has been "president of the world" for two years, she is twenty two, Vegeta is twenty four, there is no Trunks, mainly because Vegeta and Bulma have never seen each other before and the president of the world lives in the White House. Sorry Piccolo fans, but I am no Piccolo fan, he's in here but he isn't really mentioned much in the story. Fans of Vegeta and Bulma, this is the story for you! Goku, Piccolo, and Yamcha are sort of supporting "actors" if you will. **

**If something is in asterisks it is either a flashback or a thought.**

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Ms. President, governor on line three." Merle yelled.

"This is President Briefs, governor, go ahead." Bulma said into the speakerphone, straightening her skirt and jacket.

"Madam President this is Gorge Hush."(AN: HEH SORRY GUYS, IM NO BUSH FAN EITHER).

"Yes governor, go ahead." Bulma said impatiently, tapping her long, manicured fingernails on the table.

"Ah yes…I wanted to tell you something of great importance. It was…uh…"

"You forgot, right governor?" Bulma said ceasing her tapping.

"Uh…yes. I'll…"

"Call back later." Bulma said hanging up

Bulma leaned back in her chair and sighed. *Being the president is hard work! I'm so busy with at least 50 people surrounding me, and I'm still…lonely. * She closed her eyes and spun her chair in a circle. *****I need to calm down * Bulma said opening her eyes and stopping suddenly. She threw off her jacket, loosened her shirt collar, kicked off her heels and painstakingly took all of the pins out of her waist length hair, which was previously in a bun. * I love my hair. It was the only thing Dad ever let me have my way with *.

Clark Tripoli gaped at the president acting so…loose. He watched adoringly as she threw her hair back and put her feet up on her desk. * She's even better looking with her hair down and when she loosens up * he thought still watching the unsuspecting president quietly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * The Z gang bit their tongues and desperately tried to keep from laughing as Vegeta (who was playing charades) walked around the room with a goofy smile on his hands, and juggled.

"You look like such a clown Vegeta!" Goku snickered. 

"Clown?!" Vegeta said scowling.

"No talking!" Piccolo yelled.

"Wait! I got it!" Gohan yelled.

"Well?" Piccolo said.

"IT!'

"What is it?"

"The movie, IT!" 

Vegeta tapped his nose, another point for his team. {Vegeta didn't exactly like the Z gang. He had absolutely no where to go, and Goku was the only one who let him reside in his house.}

**Not so long ago, Vegeta landed on Earth with Nappa. He killed Nappa and was defeated by Goku who spared his life. When he tried to take over the earth, after returning from Namek where he had been searching for the dragon balls, arrived back on Earth where he met the very surprised Z gang, minus Goku. He lived in the Kame house (until he blew it and Najirobi up), until one day Goku arrived, and (for some odd reason) was glad to see him and let him stay in his house if he promised to act like a decent person, and was "nice" to everyone. If he followed these conditions he could stay and eat for free inside of the house. Needless to say, much of Vegeta's time was spent outside.** 

"Hey guys! She's on TV again! Kulilin yelled for inside. Everyone stopped what they were doing and raced inside the house. They all (except Goku and Piccolo) stared at the TV, transfixed with their mouths open.

"Hey everyone. What is going on?" Yamcha said loudly walking in. 

"Shut up Yamcha. The president's on." Kulilin snapped.

Yamcha shut up, sat down, and ogled the president along with his friends.

"Good evening world, I hope you are all having a fantastic day today. As you may or may not have heard there is a…bit of a disturbance in Hemisphere X. Our World Troops are trying desperately to beat this…alien thing but to no avail.

In other news, I am currently signing a bill which will… (Blah, blah for 15 minutes). Thank you, this was President Bulma Briefs with your announcements. Have a great day, and an even better life." She said signing of.

Everyone exhaled. 

"Ah, the daily fifteen minute dose of heaven on earth." Yamcha sighed.

"That President woman is pretty damn attractive." Vegeta exclaimed for the thousandth time since he arrived on Earth.

"Back to business guys, we need to think about that alien in Hemisphere X. We need to get going over there." Goku said standing up. "I'll instant transmission us there. It's the fastest way. Just hold out your hand when it's your turn."

Vegeta was first; he gingerly took Goku's hand and immediately disappeared. One by one, Goku transferred the rest of the gang to Hemisphere X. They immediately found the monster (Geometreca), which was strong compared to regular human beings, but no match for the gang. Channel 121 News Reporter, Chancey Coda interviewed them and put them on the news that same day.

Bulma watched intrigued; *now that's power. * She suddenly got an idea. She leaned over and picked up the phone, "Clark, are you watching the news right now? Get me those men."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ring, ring! Goku picked up the phone on the fourth ring. "…Hello?" 

"This is Clark Tripoli. I have a proposal for you, straight from the president…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	2. to the white house

**AN**: Hey guys! I was having some problemas with my computer and I accidentally uploaded the first chapter without a disclaimer or a AN (I think) I may never know. So there are three chapters right now, I haven't finished the story yet :(. There is only one thing that will make my story writing faster. (Well two actually) 1. END SCHOOL! (ITS SPRING BREAK RIGHT NOW) 2.GIVE ME A WHOLE BUNCH OF REVIEWS!! REMEMBER WHAT SMO-KAY THE BEAR SAYS: "ONLY YOU CAN PREVENT WRITER'S BLOCK!" sorry smoky the bear lovers, I just couldn't help myself. DON'T FORGET I NEED YOUR REVIEWS. AND E-MAIL ME! @:MACT51@AOL.COM IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL ME, HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR PICTURES OF VEGETA :) OR ANY STORY IDEAS. I THINK IM GOING TO MAKE A STORY WITH SOME OF THE FANFICTION.NET WRITERS IN IT, AND IF I LIKE YOUR IDEAS ILL PUT YOU IN THERE.

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever own DBZ and it's characters, oh and Barbie/Ken/Mattel doesn't belong to me either(next chapter), smo-kay the bear is my property. **:)**

**_CHAPTER 2_**** (PRESIDENT BRIEFS)**

**_The Z gang goes to the White House_**

"Hey guys! Guess what? One of the president's employees just called me. Seems as though, the president wants to thank us for saving Hemisphere X, in person. We're going to the White House courtesy of the president, in a private jet the day after tomorrow!" Goku exclaimed.

The guys (minus Piccolo who just grunted, and Vegeta who crossed his arms and scowled at the lack of speed in their departure, and Goku, who was being watched by Chichi) cheered.

"Wait. There's a slight catch. Only four of us can go."

Yamcha immediately raised his hand, "Me, I need to go, I'm single."

"I guess you can go Yamcha. I think Vegeta should go too, and me, since I'm the unofficial leader of this group, and…Piccolo!"

"Aw, come on, Goku! Give me a break!" Kulilin yelled.

"Sorry, but I think he should go."

"Would you guys kindly leave the premises and never return?" Chichi said scathingly.

"Uh, sure, see you tomorrow at your place again Goku." The guys said leaving. Chichi scowled at their retreating backs and cleared up their mess.

"Well Vegeta, you and Goku will need new clothes if you're going to see the president…for how long did you say Goku?"

"I didn't say, but the guy said a week or two."

"Well tomorrow, we go shopping." Chichi exclaimed excitedly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma lay on her waterbed and sighed. In two days, she had to meet with those bumpkins from her old hometown.

**"Dad, I love Capsule Corp., and I love you and mom, but I despise what you're trying to make me do!"

"Bulma, I believe there is a phrase from long ago that says exactly what I'm thinking right now; 'It's my way or the high way'."

"Well when you put it like that I guess I have no choice. Good bye daddy." Bulma said leaving.

"Bulma, if you leave now, you can never come back and you can never gain control of Capsule Corp." Dr. Briefs said grabbing Bulma's arm.

Bulma yanked her arm back. "Good. Bye." She ran out of the room. **

**Hard to believe that after that she soon became the governor of the world. Soon afterwards, Bulma "merged" with Capsule Corp., after a very emotional and very long and very beneficial discussion with her father. She soon gained control over the whole world. There was usually peace on earth, which was good for Bulma, if she wanted to try to run again a year-and-a-half. The only "bad-thing" was she hated her lousy job and wanted to quit, the only reason why she didn't do it was because 1. It would make her father mad and 2. She wasn't a quitter.

Bulma changed into her very conservative pajamas and went to sleep, with the burden of the world on her shoulders.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning at 5:00 a.m. Chichi woke the two Saiyans by clanging two frying pans together.

"Wake up! We've got a lot to do today!"

Vegeta, who was used to being up at this hour (he was usually training at 5:30, but he'd been trying to "loosen up" a little."

Goku whined but did as he was told. As soon as Chichi got food into him he was ready to go.

"Hold on Goku. First I have to make a (dun dun dun) list."

Goku whined and spread out on the couch. Vegeta leaned against the wall behind Goku and snorted in disgust.

"Let's see, you'll both need maybe a couple of suits, some ties, socks, new shoes…" Chichi prattled on and on and the two men groaned in exasperation.

"…and that's it." Chichi finished. "Let's go!"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Five hours later, they returned home, tired and loaded down with packages. Even Chichi was exhausted.

"You can't possibly be missing anything. Now at least we won't get shown up by the president. I voted for her, she seems a very nice girl, but I don't think she really needs to be president. She's smart, good, and intelligent, but she doesn't really seem…hungry for the job. You know what I mean, guys?" Chi hi asked.

"Speaking of hunger, I'm starving." Goku exclaimed.

"Where's our brunch, woman?"

"You town can not eat five meals a day, plus snacks each and every day!" Chichi groaned going into the kitchen.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The very next day, at about noon, a limousine pulled into Goku's driveway. A few men in black suits ran up to the door and knocked. Goku answered it.

"You Goku? It is time for us to escort you to the jet." One of the agents said.

"Just a second. Could you guys come in here?" Goku beckoned.

The government agents filed in and glanced about the house suspiciously.

"Could you pose for a picture, please?"

"Uh…actually…"

Goku and Yamcha ran over to the agents, put their arms over their shoulders, and grinned.

"Come on Vegeta and Piccolo, get with the program."

Vegeta stood in the front (he was, alas, the shortest) folded his arms and scowled down at the floor. Piccolo did the same in the back next to Goku.

"Smile!" Chichi said taking the picture.

"Okay, now we can leave." Goku said smiling. The agents were irritated but they went out to the limo and helped the men with their bags. Chichi waved and they were on their way.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Uh, sirs, the complimentary peanuts are a snack, not a meal." The stewardess stammered.

Vegeta and Goku ignored her and kept pigging out. Yamcha and Piccolo, who moved to the front, pretended not to know them, as they hunched down in their seats. The men in black were sitting in the middle. Yamcha closed his eyes, * this is gonna be one long trip * he thought tiredly.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It was 8:00 p.m. when they reached the White House; tired and bored.

"Sirs, if you will step this way, we are now departing the vehicle."

The four tired fighters got out of their seats and awkwardly made their way down the ramp.

"There will be a ceremony tomorrow. For now, you are to rest, and you will first meet the president at the event, she's very busy and doesn't have time to see you. If you will please step into the limo; your luggage is being taken care of and we need to arrive at the Whit House before it gets much later."

Everyone climbed into the limo and twenty-five silent minutes later, they reached the White House.

"Wow, I never knew it was so **huge**!" Yamcha gasped. Vegeta scowled at Yamcha and got out of the parked limo, with Goku, Yamcha, and then Piccolo on his heels.

"Right this way gentlemen.' One of the agents said, heading up the stairs to the White House. He led them up many stairs and through several corridors to a long passageway of bedrooms. "Here are your rooms. If you need anything pick up the phone and dial *24. Bye now." The agent said leaving.

"Oh, wow, these rooms are huge!" Yamcha gasped.

"Well at least we don't have to share rooms." Vegeta said trying not to yawn. Goku saw him and smiled.

"I think we should go to bed now so we can be alert and ready for anything tomorrow. I think I'm suffering from jet-lag." He said yawning. "Good night everyone." Goku said, going into one of the rooms.

"Wait! Sirs, here is all of your luggage." An exhausted servant panted, with three others trailing behind him. The three bachelors (and Goku) grabbed their luggage, chose a room, and closed their door.

Vegeta showered, changed into his boxers, and went to bed still yawning. He lay across his bed with his arms behind his head, anxiously anticipating his meeting with the president.

"She will be mine." Vegeta vowed, as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. THE CEREMONY

**A/N:** Did you read chapter two and one? If not shame on you! Go read it and don't come back till you do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, yadda, yadda, don't own Mattel and I think I own Immortal Combat XIV.

**CHAPTER 3 (PRESIDENT BRIEFS)**

The Z gang finally meets the president

It was noon, and Yamcha and Goku were finally awake. They met in the hallway. "Where are Vegeta and Piccolo?" Yamcha asked the housekeeper who was cleaning outside of their rooms.

"You must mean that green fellow with the antennae, and the short guy with the tall hair. They've been up since seven this morning, playing one of the president's favorite games in the lobby."

"Piccolo?! Playing games? I gotta see this!" Yamcha muttered under his breath, as he followed Goku and the housekeeper to the lobby. They all jumped as they heard a burst of evil laughter from Vegeta, and Piccolo cussing in Namek. The frightened housekeeper scurried out of the room.

"I won! I am the champion! I even beat the president's sorry excuse of a high score!" Vegeta gloated entering his name into the game.

"Stupid piece of crap." Piccolo growled.

"What are you guys playing?" Goku asked.

"Immortal Combat XIV."

"Gohan has that game at home! I can beat you Vegeta!"

"So can I!" Yamcha added. Piccolo snorted in disgust and left the room (and the WH) to meditate.

A butler came in the room with lunch for everyone. They grabbed their food, and game controls, and began to play Immortal Combat XIV for a very long time. A period of time in which the WH staff were afraid for their lives.

************

Bulma, who was always awake by six each morning, had gone to the gym, eaten breakfast at her mother's house, visited her father at Capsule Corp. (The worst part of the day so far), and bought a new lap top computer, was exhausted. {I know, not a real big deal, but she has gotten a little spoiled}

"Clark, what else is on the agenda today?"

"You have some kind of ceremony for those Yahoos who saved Hemisphere X and practically the whole world."

"Oh them. They're not really Yahoos, but they're going to make me more popular around here, and possibly keep me in office. * As if I really want to stay here*

"I don't get it."

"Think about it Clark, these average Joes get to meet the president. They are heroes. People will now automatically think of these average people saving the world from annihilation, when they think of me: "The People's President". You get it now?"

"Yes, Ms. President." Clark lied watching Bulma adoringly.

"Clark, I've asked you a thousand times to please call me Bulma when we're in private."

"Yes, Ms. President."

Bulma sighed and closed her eyes until the limo pulled up to the White House. Clark helped her out of the limo, and held the door open as she stepped into the WH. He waved and got into the limo. Bulma walked in the foyer and was immediately grabbed by Susan, her personal maid.

"Oh Ms President, uh, I mean Bulma, you will never believe what happened while you were gone! Those...men you invited here have been acting very strangely. They have eaten enough for thirty, well only three of them have. The tallest one told me that the green one cannot eat. Speaking of the green one, he flew through a closed window and is now doing only Kami knows what on the WH roof. To top it all off, the one with the scars keeps pinching my ass and calling me toots, and now they're just..."

"Just what, Susie?"

"They're just sitting there playing a game; they haven't moved or said a word for at least four hours. It's just so...creepy."

"Well at least they've calmed down. Tell them I will not be able to see them until the ceremony. Clark should tell them most of what they need to know about such things. Oh and it's cold and we'll all be dancing, eating snacks, and so they need to dress appropriately. The ceremony is at the Briefs Plaza at seven. The limo will leave for there at six, there makeup and whatever else will be done there. I have to go to the plaza to check on some things. Oh, and Sue, I'd really appreciate it if you'd have Betsy make Mexican pizzas for dinner tonight. I just have a weird kind of craving, you know? Oh and tell her to make a whole lot, maybe 60 pizzas, I don't know. Well I gotta go, remember what I told you." Bulma said in one breath. She turned on her heel and flew up the backstairs, leaving a very flustered Susie behind her.

************

"...And the limo will leave at-ouch! At six." Susie stammered and scowled at Yamcha who put his hands behind his back, feigning innocence.

"Gee thanks, uh Susie. But can you help us decide what to wear? My wife bought a whole lot of stuff and we-or at least I am clueless as to what I should wear."

Susie smiled over at Goku, "of course sir. If you will all lay out your clothes, I would be more than happy to help."

"Thanks a lot." Goku said beaming. He gave Yamcha a look.

"Oh, thanks toots-uh I mean Susie." Everyone looked at Vegeta, who scowled down at a spot on his shoes.

"Ah, don't worry about it Susie, Vegeta has never practiced etiquette in his life." Yamcha told her as the four went up the stairs.

************

Chichi and the remaining Z gang were all crowded around the TV, waiting to see Yamcha, Goku, and Vegeta. No one really expected to see Piccolo; he never really wanted to go, but accompanied Goku to see different scenery, and to look for action. This is what Kulilin mad. He wanted to go for a different kind of action. The six feet something kind, with waist length aqua hair, and shining baby blue eyes. * Damn Piccolo. Damn Goku. I don't think it's fair that he let that old Namek go. Well, he must have had his reasons, I suppose. *

All of the previous programs on the TV stopped. It was time for the daily announcements. Soon after the announcements was the seven o'clock news and everyone was eager to see their friends on TV.

"Just 15 more minutes." Kulilin said excitedly.

************

Vegeta scowled as the bake woman rubbed some kind of powdery stuff all over his face, and oohed and ahhed over his hair's "sheen" as she called it. Goku and Yamcha were receiving similar treatment in a room next door. Vegeta shut his eyes and clenched his teeth to keep himself from killing the stupid woman and her overactive mouth. He knew he could not do it, because somehow Goku would find out, and not only was Goku stronger than him (for now) he was also the only one who would let him stay in his house, and who did not treat him like a living time bomb.

*This is all about control Vegeta. You can and you must keep in control at all times. * When they were all done, they stepped out of the rooms and started to laugh at each other.

"Kak-uh Goku, you look like one of those old antique Mattel dolls, what was his name again? Ken!" Vegeta snickered.

"Yeah? Well, you don't look so bad yourself. We all look pretty sophisticated. Except for this make-up." Goku answered.

"We look like idiots." Yamcha growled.

"No we don't, we just don't usually dress like this so it feels sort of strange. Let's go knock 'em dead." Goku exclaimed as Clark walked up to them.

"Gentlemen? Please follow me." Clark told them, leading to the "holding pen" as Bulma liked to call it.

"Here's what's going to happen. The president is going to discuss some world concerns and she'll go on for a while. Then she'll mention the interests of the average earthling. That is your cue to stand up. She'll thank you, shake your hand, and maybe kiss you, I'm not sure yet. You'll probably receive your medals after the dance. Okay, so blah, blah, the people clap, and then you sit, and I'll let you know what to do afterwards. Questions? No? Good. I have one for you. Where is the fourth man? Piccolo, right?"

"Right...uh he flew off in a hurry this morning and we're not sure when or if he'll be back." Goku explained.

"I see," Clark drawled. "You see this back door? Bul- I mean the president will come through this door. You three will take her out through the front door and across the stage when she says. Then go to your seats. You get it? Got it? Good." Clark went out the front door and hyped the crowd for Bulma's appearance.

"Wow, things are moving really fast now." Yamcha exclaimed.

"It's five till." Vegeta commented distractedly.

"I'll take her across the stage, since I'm the tallest." Goku said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vegeta snarled.

"Well, admit it Vegeta. You would look pretty stupid standing next to someone so tall, especially when you're so short."

"I will admit to no such thing!" Vegeta yelled. He stopped himself from going out of control. *Keep in control Vegeta; he will get what he deserves one day. As these earthlings say, 'every dog has its day' and mine will be soon. *

"It's 6:58 now, where is she?" Goku said irritably, fixing his hair in the mirror.

Just then, the back door flew open and in came the president who was looking 210 percent.

"Good evening gentlemen. No time for small talk right now, we can get to know each other over dinner. I apologize for cutting this so close, but there was a minor problem I had to resolve. Now I know all of your names, so no need for introductions. I trust Clark told you everything you need to know? Good, now its' finally 7:00, are you all ready?"

Yamcha and Vegeta both nodded {rather dumbly} and Goku {did I already tell you he was happily married, and had a wife at home who would kill him if he tried any "funny business"} whispered something in the president's ear and said "Yes, we're ready", holding out his arm to the president. Bulma nodded at what Goku had told her and took his arm gratefully.

"Just kind of follow my lead." She told them as she opened the front door. She stiffened her spine and waved to all screaming public, (from all over the world) that was squeezed into Briefs plaza. She kept going across the stage until she reached the podium. She let go of Goku's arm and began to speak about worldwide concerns. Clark, who was at her left, pointed to three chairs behind and to the left of the president. They sat down and listened to Bulma speak for ten minutes. She finished discussing the topic and the crowd's cheers reached a deafening roar. Bulma held up a hand and it instantly became deathly quiet, as everyone locked his or her eyes on Bulma, as she started to speak softly.

"Perhaps you have been wondering what the real reason is why we are all here today. Do you see those three men behind me? Those three men are ordinary, average, hardworking men like most of you. So why do they get a ceremony and special recognition? These three men somehow single handedly saved Hemisphere X, and practically the whole world, and for that they are to be rewarded, and publicly recognized."

Yamcha, Goku, and Vegeta bolted out of their chairs and moved over to Bulma's right. Bulma took Yamcha's hand and firmly shook it.

"Thank you, Yamcha, for saving Hemisphere X." She said kissing him on the cheek.

She did the same for Goku; only (by special request) she hugged him instead of the kiss. *At least none of them is too sore on the eyes * Bulma thought as she finally reached Vegeta. She grabbed his hand, and they both instantly heard and saw nothing except for one another. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like a long moment (but was only 50 seconds), until Clark nudged Bulma with an elbow, snapping her out of it. She shook his hand weakly, and avoided his eyes.

She bent over (which earned a few snickers from the crowd) and kissed Vegeta on the cheek, instantly feeling lightning surge through her entire body.

The microphone barely picked up her voice, "Thank you, V-Vegeta, for saving Hemisphere X." She breathed. Vegeta stood his ground, looking composed outwardly, but in reality he felt as though he had been swallowed by Goku, and was falling eternally in his black hole of a stomach. He watched as Bulma made her way back to the podium and "closed" the speech part of the ceremony. Security went through the crowd and pulled everyone without a special dance card out, leaving only about a hundred VIP people. 

"Bulma! Bulma!"

"Oh, hi Clairesse. Did you see my speech earlier? Yuck."

"Oh how I pity you, you poor thing. I cannot believe those mean people forced poor sweet Bulma to kiss those three handsome individuals. I think someone needs to introduce me, I especially like the tall one with that beautiful hair."

"I guess you're SOL Clairesse, because he is happily married."

"It figures. I wouldn't mind the short one; he's taller than I am! I can't get over how tall everyone is now a days."

"You say that like you're old Clairesse!"

"Bless you child, I'm not a day over 25 years old."

"You just keep telling yourself that Clairesse."

"Well I could pass for 25, couldn't I?"

"Not a chance."

"Let's try and see, introduce me to one of your handsome guests, home wrecker."

"Okay, follow me." The two women walked up to Yamcha {their unsuspecting victim}. "Yamcha, this is my very best friend in the entire world, Clairesse."

"Uh, hi Clairesse."

"Hi Yamcha. Hey do you think I look 25?"

"Uh...you actually look about 20."

"Damn. You are right on the nose. Well you are too smart for me Hun; I need to find my outrageously wealthy and adoring husbands. Laters."

"Husbands? Laters?" Yamcha asked Bulma, puzzled.

"Clairesse has always been rather...eccentric, but she's harmless, and she is a great to person once you get to know her. She only has one husband, his name his Dane, but he...umm they can't have kids, so she likes to tease him and tell her she doesn't need a child when she has so many...oh never mind, go enjoy yourself Yamcha. This is a celebration."

Yamcha left, very confused {are you confused yet?} and Clark arrived, just as the DJ put on some fast music. Clark grabbed Bulma's arm and tried to pull her towards the dancing couples. Bulma snatched her arm away.

"Clark, what did I tell you about taking liberties? Especially in public?" she hissed making sure no one saw what just occurred. Clark, feeling ridiculed, scowled, shoved his hands in his pockets, and headed to the bar. 

Bulma watched him go, and shook her head sadly at his retreating back. She turned as she felt a tap on her shoulder. * Oh it's Goku, the tall one. At least it isn't the _really_ cute one...* Bulma shook her head furiously to get rid of that ridiculous idea. Goku, who could read minds, and assumed she was thinking about Yamcha, smiled, a little surprised but did not comment on the matter. 

"Would you like to dance?" He asked politely.

"I'd love to." Bulma said grinning into his kind face. She took his arm and walked with him to the dance floor. Goku tried desperately to dance, but fighting (not dancing) was his _forte_.

"Why don't we take a break?" Goku suggested, as he stepped on Bulma's toes for the tenth time.

"Swell." Bulma said limping to one of the chairs on "the sideline" and worrying over her now swollen toes.

"So, how did you defeat that creature?"

"It was very easy Bul- I mean Ms. President."

"Please, call me Bulma."

"It was very easy Bulma, it would be very difficult for real average people, like the ones you were talking about in your speech, but it was easy for us. It took a lot of energy blasts, but..."

"Energy blasts?"

"Don't you know how we did it?"

"**No,** I was just told that a group of men defeated the monster."

"Well, we have powers...like this." Goku said producing a small ball of energy in his hands.

"Wow...all of you can do that?"

"Yea, we can fly too."

"I wish I could fly. I'd go somewhere where I could be free to do whatever I wanted and not even my father could ever find me." Bulma said bitterly.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, not really, every time I used to try to tell someone, like my teacher, they would tell me I was being silly. Then they'd tell him. So now, whenever I try to get the words out, I feel like I am choking."

"Would you mind?" Goku asked putting his fingers to her temples.

"What?" Bulma asked perplexed.

"I can read minds, can I look in yours?"

"Yeah, I guess, look for memories of my father."

"Right, now relax and close your eyes." Goku said taking a deep breath. He plummeted into Bulma's thoughts. *This is not going to work. I wonder if Goku can hook me up with that cute guy... hey what if he is reading my thoughts right now? Are you in there Goku? * "Relax, I'm just "looking around" right now." He said to her aloud, chuckling. He finally found her memories of her father; the memories burst into Goku's head, ringing with authority.

** "Bulma, you actually think anyone takes you seriously? You're a stupid cow of a bitch, who thinks she may actually amount to something, when she isn't really worth a shit."

** "You will and you must do it Bulma, because if you don't, I'll kill your mother, and you love her don't you? You don't want her to die, do you? If you don't do as you are told, that is exactly what is going to happen."

** "You stupid ass whore! You think moving and taking to politics will keep you from me? I will hunt you down and bring your slutty ass back here to face the music, bitch." **

Goku drew back in revulsion, breaking the connection. "How long did you live like this?"

"Thirteen years, I ran away then to live with an aunt, but my father knew I would try that, he paid her to educate me and raise me for a while. Then he came on the day I graduated from college {she graduated early, okay} and told me. I was mortified. I felt trapped and I ran to politics to keep me "sane". I spent all my energy being the best politician I could, and I soon found myself the governor of the world. Two years later and here I am." She said sadly.

"No one should have to live like that." Goku said.

"Well, I try to look on the bright side, while I am president I have power; more power than my father could ever have. He can't do anything to me while I'm president. The only thing is I **_hate_** being the president more than anything. I just don't know what to do." She sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I just need a minute alone."

Goku squeezed her hand and made his way to the refreshment table. Bulma tried desperately to regain her composure as she heard a voice slur her name.

"Clark! You're drunk." Bulma scowled.

"Ah, Bulma. Don't be such a pr-prude. Come and dansh wif me. I may no-no-not be a big-ol big shot hero like that feller over there, but I sho do like you."

"Clark, stop this right now."

"Just dansh wif me Bulma-ma. Please." Clark begged.

"Oh all right." She consented. She groaned inwardly as a slow dance came on. She was painfully aware of Clark's silly crush on her, and if he was not such a damn good secretary, she would have fired him long ago.

Nothing much was happening, until Bulma felt Clark's hands on the side of her face. She opened her eyes {she had been hoping Clark would disappear as conveniently as he appeared} and realized that Clark had guided them to one of the abandoned gardens.

"Kiss me Bulma." Clark demanded.

"Hell no, Clark you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing. I know you will regret this in the morning, so let's just end this now." Bulma said struggling in his arms.

"Why should I stop? I've watched all those men pant over you, why can't I? I know I mean more to you than those yahoos!"

"You don't know anything, you mean nothing to me and those yahoos are decent people. Now stop this Clark!" Bulma yelled loudly, pushing Clark roughly away from her. Clark grabbed Bulma's wrists and threw her against the garden wall with all his force, knocking her unconscious.

He bent over Bulma's unconscious form with a malicious smile on his face, as he leaned over her, about to claim his prize.

************


	4. strange feelings, close encounters

****

AN: AH YOU ARE STILL HERE? A GOOD SIGN, YES? THIS MAY BE A TINY BIT SHORT (UNLIKE THE EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER THREE) BECAUSE I'M WRITING IT ON THE COMPUTER AS I GO. I USUALLY WRITE MY STORIES ON PAPER, THEN I TYPE THEM UP, BUT THAT TAKES TOO LONG (SO IM TOLD). DON'T FORGET, EMAIL ME YOUR IDEAS, SUGGESTIONS, OR WHATEVER, AND I MAY PUT YOU ON THE COMPUTER! FORGET SHOW BIZ! THIS IS EVEN BETTER. (OH AND CLAIRESSE IS BASED ON MY SECOND FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WORLD. SEE IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO ITS A PRONOUN GUYS).

****

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ...YET. J\K!

****

DEDICATION: THIS WHOLE STORY IS FOR MY FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD...**YOU!** (I KNOW, IM SUCH A BROWN NOSER) 

****

CHAPTER 4 (PRESIDENT BRIEFS)

Strange Feelings, and Close Encounters

Clark roughly picked the unconscious Bulma off the ground and held her in his arms.

{Cheesiness!} "You are finally mine Bulma. You would never have me of your own free will, but I will take you now, screw your free will." He slurred stroking her cheek. A stunning blow sent Clark flying into the same wall he had thrown Bulma against, not too long ago. Clark rubbed the blood from a gash on his head, off his face, and lay there watching as a figure picked Bulma off the ground, and lay her on a near-by bench. Clark got on his feet unsteadily.

"Who the h*ll do you think you are?" He shouted drunkenly.

"The worst d*mn nightmare you ever had. Touch her again, and you have insured yourself a one way ticket straight to hell, courtesy of me." Vegeta growled.

Clark stumbled out of the plaza, over the hedge, and (unfortunately for him) straight into a near-by (and very convenient) highway, where he became better aquatinted with an eighteen wheeler. (Ouch, "love" hurts)

Vegeta ignored the sound of screeching brakes, and tried to revive Bulma by throwing his punch in her face, just as he had seen on TV. Alas, it was that one kind of red punch that never comes out of fabric, no matter how hard you try{I know this punch so well}. The freezing cold liquid, and the ice cubes brought Bulma awake again, sputtering in frustration. She got off the bench and wiped the punch off of her face as best as she could. She saw Vegeta standing to her left and ignored him{you know how that is, you see them, but it does not really register that you saw them}. 

"D*mn, this outfit cost me millions of pretty pennies. Oh, that *sshole Clark is in big trouble. I have a killer headache, punch dripping off of me attracting every d*mn bee and mosquito on the planet, and my favorite outfit ruined!" She muttered trying to straighten her outfit. Vegeta, who found this little ordeal very amusing (except for the almost-rape part) hid in the shadows, where he knew Bulma could not see him. He watched the president from his spot on the wall, confident that she could not know he was there.

"I can not go out there looking like this! The press will know something is up. Why don't I hire body guards like everyone else? No, forget that, they still creep me out. I better call Susie." She pulled her tiny cell phone out of an inside pocket of her blouse. "Sue, this is Bulma...yeah the ceremony was a blast. Would you send a chauffeur over here to pick me up. Where am I? Susie, are you stupid? Look on the little radar, that will tell you where my phone is, and I am with my phone, hurry up. Oh shoot, and get the chauffeur to find our guests also, I have to get someone to end this ceremony already." She hung up and called Clairesse. "Clairesse, I need you to get up on the podium and tell everyone to go home. No you can't sing, I know you are a great singer, but frankly I am feeling sick and I am tired, and I need you to end the ceremony for me. What short one? Vegeta? I haven't seen him, why? That's ridiculous. I have to go now bye." Bulma hung up the phone and sat back down on the bench, waiting for a chauffeur.

*Clairesse is full of it, why on earth would Vegeta be looking for me? Oh shoot, I forgot to give them their medals, that's probably what he wanted. I am just so confused now, maybe Clark hit me a little too hard this time. Why can't I fire him? He keeps trying stuff like this, yet...I am afraid of him.*

"But he's a decent person when he's sober. Just like...dad." Bulma said aloud. She sat there shivering for 10 minutes. A blanket flew out of nowhere and smacked her in the head. She looked around to thank the person who gave it to her, but there were only the shadows. *Weird* she thought pulling the blanket over her shoulders. If she strained her ears, she could hear the sounds of several cars leaving the plaza. *Oh good, Clairesse pulled through after all*. She thought. Just then, Yamcha and Goku came to her.

"Bulma, Vegeta said you were ready to leave."

"I am, but how did he know that..." Bulma trailed off. 

"Well speak of the devil. Hey Vegeta, where have you been?" Goku said, as Vegeta joined the little trio.

"Around." He said nonchalantly, avoiding looking at anyone.

"Bulma, can I ask why you're wrapped in a blanket, and dripping punch everywhere?"

"You can ask, but I can't answer, because I have no idea why, myself. I came to, and this is how I was. Minus the blanket, which just suddenly flew out of nowhere. I'm starting to think this garden is haunted or something." She shivered.

"You know where I've seen that blanket before? One of the medics was carrying it around, and Ve-"

"Uh, what is for dinner Bulma?" Vegeta interrupted.

"My favorite after a speech, Mexican pizza. Have you ever had it before?"

"Never heard of it." They all said.

"I think you'll enjoy it." She smiled. They heard a honk just over the hedge {where the highway was} "That must be the chauffeur." They all stepped out of the plaza garden, and around the hedge, onto the sidewalk next to the highway. "Oh, my gosh." Bulma exclaimed.

Several police cars, and ambulances were crowded around an eighteen wheeler that had hit a human being. 

"The idiot was drunk, he just appeared out of nowhere in front of me, I couldn't stop." The driver said. The police took the man to jail anyway, he had been smuggling aliens illegally into the country. The aliens were in pretty good shape, but there was no hope for the individual who walked into a busy highway.

"Let's go." Bulma said softly, getting into the limo. * I think, no I am pretty sure that was Clark. I just have a feeling * Goku heard her thought and nodded at her mutely. Out of respect for Clark, no one spoke all the way back to the WH.

************

Everyone trooped into the WH, tired and hungry. The tantalizing smell of the Mexican pizzas woke everyone out of their stupor. Susie helped everyone out of their jackets and had a nice hot bath waiting for everyone. 

An hour later, and everyone was feeling refreshed as they trooped down stairs in "casual" clothes.

They were all squished on one couch, not talking. Bulma came down the stairs and looked for a place to sit.

"You can sit here next to Vegeta, Bulma, no one else will, so you might as well." Goku said. Vegeta scowled and said nothing as Yamcha and Goku laughed, and Bulma sat next to him quietly.

"So, Vegeta, what's up?"

"Do you always wear your hair like that?"

"Why? Do you like it?" Bulma asked patting her bun.

"Like it? It looks like some kind of cancerous, malignant tumor on your head!"

"Vegeta! If you're mad at me, yell at me, don't take it out on Bulma." Goku yelled.

"I will yell at whoever I d*mn well-"

"Dinner's ready!" Betsy called. Everyone forgot what they were doing and herded into the kitchen.

Bulma sat next to Yamcha, and across from Goku, who was next to Vegeta. {confused?}

"Well, let's dig in everyone." Bulma said eating one of the pizzas. Goku was the first of the guests to try one. He stuffed one in his mouth. His eyes lit up, and Yamcha and Vegeta both tried the pizzas, and loved them. Bulma watched in horror as the three ate fifty-eight pizzas (actually, Yamcha had about 6, Goku and Vegeta finished the rest). Bulma grabbed the remaining pizza before Goku did and stuffed it into her mouth whole, earning her the respect of the three men. {that's so weird, but it's kind of funny, in a weird sort of way.}

"Want to watch a movie?" Bulma said as they left the poor servants to clean their mess. The three nodded. "How about Independence Day? It's a really old movie, but it's pretty good."

They popped the movie into the ancient VCR. When it was over, Goku asked Bulma how could she stand to watch that movie.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, aliens tried to take over earth, the white house was blown up, the first lady died, and somehow, people will always put the blame on the president."

"It's just a movie Goku, I don't really think about things like that." She lied. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. See you all in the morning." Bulma waved to the guys and went up the stairs.

"I wonder where Piccolo is." Yamcha said aloud.

"Yamcha, Piccolo can take care of himself, he isn't really one for civilization anyhow." Goku said. "Good night you two." He said going up back stairs. Vegeta followed him, and Yamcha followed Vegeta. They each went to their separate rooms.

Vegeta was too excited (though you could not tell by looking at him) to sleep. He flew out of his bedroom window and sat on the WH roof, where he found Piccolo.

"What are you doing out here Vegeta?" Piccolo said without opening his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep." Vegeta grunted. "Why didn't you go to the ceremony?"

"Why did you go?"

"The president."

"That is exactly why I didn't go, not only that but there's the press. I don't look you guys."

"So?"

"Well the president is trying to use the interests of the normal average person to promote her campaign. You and Goku can pass for earthlings, but is really obvious that I am not a person."

"You still should have gone."

"Why, did something happen?"

"Nothing really. It was just different from the usual cr*p, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah."

They both were quiet. Vegeta lay on his back and gazed at the stars, something he seemed to do a lot of lately. He felt at peace for once in his life, and he liked the feeling. He felt something else, but he was not sure what it was. He first felt it when he had been making contact with Bulma's eyes, and felt it intensified when she kissed him. Vegeta flushed as he remembered it. * Maybe I'm sick. Maybe she has something on her, and I have developed some kind of d*mn earth allergy * he thought. He got up and flew back inside leaving Piccolo alone on the roof. He opened his bedroom door, and crept down the hallway to the president's room. He opened the door quietly and slipped inside. He tiptoed over to Bulma's four-poster bed, and pushed back the sheer curtain. * Well here you are Vegeta, what do I do now? Well, I did not feel sick until I touched her * he reached out and touched Bulma's cheek, and felt as if hot lava was flowing through his veins. Bulma immediately opened her eyes and opened her mouth to scream. Vegeta put his hand over her mouth.

"It's me, Bulma."

"What are you doing Vegeta?" She whispered angrily.

"I'm...oh I don't even know anymore." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I think you should leave."

"Wait Bulma, I have a question...I think."

"What?"

"Do you feel something...weird?"

"What the h*ll are you talking about?"

"Here let me show you." He touched her cheek again, and Bulma shivered.

"Well, yeah that is kind of weird. I never felt like that when I touch other people."

"Strange."

"Well, I'm the wrong person to ask. I was brought up like a d*mn nun, except for the cussing of course. I never had a boy friend or had any kind of contact with some guy my age."

"Oh, well, Kak- uh Goku has a woman, I'll ask him."

"What were you going to call him?"

"Kakkarot. That is his saiyan name."

"Saiyan?"

"Yes, Kakkarot and I are not earthlings. We are both pureblooded saiyans. I was once..."

"You were once what, Vegeta?"

"Why should I tell you? You will mock me like the others."

"I swear on Kami's lookout, that I will not 'mock' you."

"I was once the prince, soon to be king, of the entire saiyan race."

"Oh, well, how nice. What happened?"

"My planet was destroyed, along with all of my subjects."

"That's terrible! Oh, I am so sorry." Bulma said reaching for his hand.

Vegeta moved his hand, "It happened a while ago. The *sshole who did it also killed me."

"How is that so, unless you used the dragonballs..."

"How did you know about those?"

"My mother told me a legend about them long ago, when I lived in Satan City."

"That's where Kakkarot lives."

"Right," Bulma said looking at him strangely.

"I have no place to go, so I live with Kakkarot and his brat, and his baka onna."

"Oh. It's going to be morning soon."

"So?"

"So you better leave before Susie comes in here. I have to go to the gym. Don't forget to ask Goku about that touching thing, not that it hurts or anything. It feels rather nice to me, does it hurt you?"

"No."

"Well then it wouldn't hurt to say good-bye." Bulma teased, she hugged Vegeta, who tried his hardest to remain impassive. * Success! * He got off the bed and left. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and hopped out of bed. It was two in the morning, she would not be able to go back to sleep, and what was the point? She would just be getting up again in an hour or two. She let down her hair {a rare occurrence} and brushed it slowly, thinking of Vegeta. 

Vegeta, in his room was doing the same thing {not thinking about Vegeta, but thinking about Bulma.} Vegeta remembered the vow he made to himself not too long ago. **She will be mine **.

* Well, now she is mine. What next? *

************

****

AN:Wow, that feels weird, just finished and all I have to do now is upload it. This is definitely longer than I wanted it to be, but I just couldn't find a good place to stop. I hope you people like my story so far :) I am going to get behind in writing it, I promise you. I have a party tomorrow and a whole lot of other crud to take care of. Not to mention spring break is over in 3 day! :( accccchhhhhhh! My beautiful freedom! Well, what are you waiting for? **_PRETTY PLEASE_** REVIEW ME! BE HONEST!!-Bulma16


	5. THE FAVOR

AN: HEY GUYS

AN: HEY GUYS! SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, I HAD A WHOLE LOT OF STUFF TO DO, I WENT SKIING IN COLORADO, AND MY P.O.S. COMPUTER ERASED THIS CHAPTER ABOUT 50 TIMES. I'D LIKE TO THANK JZERO, ROZITA AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO HELPED MY STORY BE ALL IT COULD BE. J I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU GUYS (WELL…MAYBE I COULD BUT IT'D BE TONS HARDER) MUCHAS GRACIAS! THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF WEIRD A LITTLE **OOC** WITH VEGETA, BUT THIS IS AN AU (SORT OF) HEY I TRIED GUYS, I REALLY DID, BUT IT'S HARD TO MAKE THEM IN CHARACTER ALL OF THE TIME (ESPECIALLY VEGETA).

__

THIS CHAPTER CONTINUES WHERE THE LAST LEFT OFF, VEGETA WAS TALKING TO BULMA IN HER ROOM AND SHE ASKED HIM TO ASK GOKU SOMETHING…

****

DISCLAIMER: FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME! I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS! I AM ONLY BORROWING THEM FOR MY OWN SICK AND TWISTED PURPOSES.** J**

PRESIDENT BRIEFS 

**__**

Chapter 5: THE FAVOR

At 8:00 A.M., that same morning, Vegeta burst into Goku's room. 

"Kakka- - Goku! Wake up!" 

Goku grunted in his sleep and turned over. Vegeta yanked the covers off of him, hoping to knock him out of bed. It didn't work. * I know! * He thought; he reached into Goku's "secret" supply of candy and pulled out a Snickers bar (I do not own Snickers). He pulled back the wrapper and waved it under Goku's nose, almost instantly causing him to fly out of bed and start salivating rapidly. Vegeta threw him the candy and watched him cram it into his mouth.

"I need a favor from you, Goku."

Goku licked his fingertips clean of chocolate, "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to show me how to make a telepathic link."

"Is that all? Before I show you how to do that, I have one question for you: Whom would you be wanting to make this link with?"

"It's not for me. I have a friend who…"

Goku fell on the floor laughing. "Friend? You have friends? Come on Vegeta, no one's that gullible or that stupid to believe that you actually have friends." He chuckled.

Vegeta clenched his fist and could feel his power level begin to rise, "You dare mock me?!"

Goku got up and slapped Vegeta on the back, "Loosen up, buddy, I was just kidding…but I would like to know who this friend is, and where you met him/her?"

Vegeta searched his mind frantically for a name. Any name. "His name is Jon, and he's the…chauffeur."

Goku decided to believe him, after all, chauffeur is a big word, and he could barely spell it, much less understand what it means. "So what does Jon need this link for?"

"He has very strong feelings he doesn't quite understand for this girl. All he knows is that she finds him attractive and that he finds her…easy on the eyes. His whole reason for wanting a link was so that they could be open with one another, and they wouldn't be able to hide secrets from each other."

"Not be able to hide secrets? That's a good thing?"

"At times. Jon used to be engaged to a girl called Jez. He thought for sure they would get married one day. He didn't really love her. His training was more important to him than anything, but his father told him that their marriage would benefit the entire planet."

"Wow, Jon seems to be even more important than you, Vegeta!" Goku snickered.

Vegeta ignored him and continued his tale, "Jez was the most beautiful woman Jon's father could find and she was also the richest. Jon tried to woo her but she snubbed him and always seemed to be keeping something from him. One morning, in a moment of complete and utter idiocy on his part, Jon sent Jez a hologram telling her how beautiful he thought she was and how he would do his utmost to make her a very happy princess...I mean chauffeuress. That very same night, Jon went over to Jez's house to see if she had received his hologram, and he saw them through the front window, kissing. Jon broke down the door and grabbed the man by the throat, thinking the man was attacking Jez, only to find out that the two were lovers, and had been since they were18. Jez told Jon that he was nice but he could never take the place of her lover, who was still gasping for air. Jon killed them on that same night. He told himself that he would never be rejected or have another woman again. He was wrong; he is now in love with another woman, but he does not want this one to reject him like Jez did."

This was the longest speech Vegeta had ever made. It's a shame that Goku didn't quite yet understand anything after the fifth line. (A.N.: he'll get it later…or will he?). He snapped back to attention and focused on Vegeta.

"Right! So...can I show you the link now so I can go back to bed?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Good. Now first thing you have to do is concentrate energy into your index finger. The more energy, the stronger the link. See this? Of course you don't, there's nothing there, but if I pull just a tiny distance away from my finger there's something there! It looks like a shining golden thread, and you just keep on pulling it until it comes out. Like that. Now, you can either have the target consume the thread or they can tie it around their finger or somewhere else on the body; even the hair! I'm going to show you how this works real quickly. Hold out your finger, Vegeta. We should be linked by now."

*Can you hear me Vegeta? Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? *

* Yes, d*mn it! I can freaking hear you! Why are you shouting? *

*Sorry. Just testing it out*

"I think it's time to take this thing off." Vegeta protested. Goku pulled the thread off of Vegeta's finger. He held it over his index finger again, and the thread seemed to be sucked in. Vegeta head for the door.

"The links last as long s the thread is on the subject's finger or for 2 months or until the giver (the person who made the thread) wills it gone, or..."

"Or what?"

"I forgot the last one. Oh well. It can't be that important. Tell Jon everything I told you." Goku said, yawning and closing the door behind Vegeta.

Goku crawled into the bed sleepily, and pulled the covers over his head. *That was weird, but it sure is nice of Vegeta to do something like that for his friend. * Goku sprang up right in his bed. *Nice? Vegeta? Those two words do not belong together. Maybe he's actually becoming more human and he's decided to stop being mean to everyone. * He lay down again and went back to sleep instantly, snoring.

AN: Ah, poor confused Goku. By the way, when I said all that stuff about Goku not knowing what a chauffeur was; I was not hating on Goku! He's one of my favorite characters, but not a single one of us can deny that the lovable goof is anything but "all there".

************************

At breakfast that very same morning, Vegeta made sure he was the first one at the table. He dropped the link he had made earlier into Bulma's glass of orange juice, and hastily made his way back up the stairs, so no one would know he was the first one down there. Suzy shouted at them and told them to get down stairs before their breakfast got cold. Goku was the "first" one down, followed by Yamcha, then Bulma, and then Vegeta.

"Why are we eating breakfast at 11:30?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, Goku was still in bed and I thought it'd be nice to wait for him." Bulma stated. 

Vegeta snorted at that, "Nice? Who said anything about being nice? Next time I will come down and eat my breakfast when I want to, with or without Goku."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him, "When exactly did I give any sort of indication that you were free to do what you want in my house? It's my house and I make all of the rules, you got that Vegeta?"

"I'd rather starve than follow your rules woman!"

"Wanna bet?" Bulma said tauntingly.

"Yes." Vegeta hissed.

Yamcha, Goku, and Suzy stared at the two, who didn't seem to notice that they had an audience. Yamcha cleared his throat loudly. "Um, are we going to eat any time soon?"

Bulma turned away from Vegeta and toward the others, "Yes, of course. I am sorry to let myself become distracted by something as…trivial as Vegeta. Let's eat." Everyone started to eat; Bulma gave Vegeta a very sarcastic winning smile, which Vegeta answered with a scowl.

"Hey Yamcha, I bet you I could finish my orange juice before you can." Goku boasted.

"You're on! Ready? Go!" The two fighters both rapidly gulped their juice, with Goku being the winner (big surprise). 

*Now is my chance * Vegeta thought.

"Ready to lose to me, woman?"

"Lose? I have no intention of losing…especially not to you." Bulma scowled.

"Ready…set…go!" Vegeta and Bulma furiously took large gulps of their orange juice.

"I 'pant' won!" Bulma gasped.

*I let you. * (He did).

"Let me? I won fair and square you egotistical son of a b*tch."

*I let you win woman, so get over it. *

"Get over what? You are just mad because I am better than you are at something."

*You are not exactly acting very dignified, President Briefs *

"Dignified? I'll dignified my foot up your…" Bulma stopped and blushed furiously at her behavior. "What are you all staring at?" she said waspishly. 

"Uh, Bulma, you were yelling at Vegeta and he hasn't said a word." Yamcha said nervously.

"Yes he did! He was telling me I'm not dignified and…a bunch of other stuff."

Suzy patted Bulma on the head, "I think someone is in need of a lot of rest and some herbal tea. These things are all in your mind Bulma."

*Yeah, it's all in your mind Bulma * Vegeta taunted.

Bulma swatted Suzy's hand away from her, "Did…did he say anything just then?"

"No…"

Goku was putting two and two together…only he was getting 22. (Keep trying Goku).

"Maybe I do need some rest." Bulma said quietly.

"Finish your breakfast while I prepare your bed and some tea." Suzy said, leaving.

They all went back to quietly eating their breakfast.

*Am I going crazy? * Bulma thought.

*Going crazier maybe * 

*It's all in your head Bulma * Bulma told herself nervously.

*Haven't you figured it all out yet, Bulma? I am in your head. Aren't you supposed to be the smartest woman in the universe? You could have fooled me *

*Vegeta? What in the name of Kami is this all about? *

*Well after what happened last night, I decided that I needed to find some things out before I ask Goku anything about that…touching thing *

*Find what out? *

*We should probably get to know each other better. *

*You have a point there, but isn't there a better way to do that; I mean besides this silly telepathic link thing. *

*There is no other way that I would agree to. Besides this is a lot easier, no stupid questions, or people listening in and getting in the way. *

*I suppose. Well I have to go, I have a…doctor's appointment. If you're bored, I suppose you could listen in. *

"I have to go to a very important meeting you guys, tell Suzy sorry, but I am feeling a whole lot better now. Must have been the orange juice." Bulma said looking at Vegeta, who said nothing. Bulma waved to everyone, grabbed her jacket, and was gone.

Everyone else trooped into the lobby to watch television. It was very quiet. Nobody was really watching the TV they were just sort of staring blankly at the screen, thinking of the president's odd behavior. Goku was still trying to figure things out.

*I've got it! * (Two plus two equals four) *There isn't a real Jon! **Vegeta** is Jon and…I still don't know who Jez is. Maybe she's for real. So that means, Vegeta likes Bulma but he's afraid that she will hurt him like Jez did. * 

Goku smiled maniacally at Vegeta, who saw him and shifted nervously in his seat. *There is definitely something wrong with Goku. * He thought watching him warily as Goku started to do a Victory Dance in front of the television screen, laughing and pointing at Vegeta.

Goku finished his little celebration and sat back down as if nothing happened. *I've got you all figured out Vegeta, and there is nothing you could do about it if you knew *

*********************

A.N.: Well that's the end of this chapter. It's definitely one of the weirdest things I have written. I have the next few chapters already written down; all I have to do is type them up. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know! Got some suggestions? I'll be glad to take them, and I'll give you credit for it (only if you want it…heh). J Make this your good deed for today, and read, review, and give ideas! I will love to have them! 

THANX!

Bulma16;)

P.S. I just realized this is probably my shortest chapter! L 


	6. free (at last!)

Bulma crossed and re-crossed her legs nervously ****

An: HEY guys! I am baaack. Yeah! I didn't take weeks this time. Gracias for all the great reviews (Or arigatou, however you wanna say it.) before i start my usual blathering i wanna say something. i am a straight up american, i read these stories and some of them I'm like, "what?" what in the world do san, kun, son, sama and all those other "last names" *they allways come after the names * mean? someone tell me please! okay, blathering: umm. i think im all dried up with my blathering. no wait heres some: it's a beautiful day in my neighbor hood, a beautiful day in (blah. blah) something, something have a neighbor, just like you. ive always wanted to live in a neighborhood, with you. blah. blah wont you please wont you please. please wont you be…my neighbor (i don't own that song, duh)

****

Disclaimer: much to the distress of all the readers, i do not own dbz. I do not own much of nothing come to think of it. (Does anyone read these? or the an's?)

PRESIDENT BRIEFS

****

Chapter six: FREE (AT LAST!)

Bulma crossed and re-crossed her legs nervously. * Vegeta? * No response. *Now that's strange. Maybe I can 'feel' him… * Bulma reached out with her mind and tried to touch Vegeta's. He was meditating, and she startled him. 

What the h*ll do you want, woman? I was in the middle of something. *

*Well, gee, you're the one who made the link, not me. No need to get p*ss*ed at me. If I had my way… *

Vegeta sighed heavily, *Just tell me what you want woman *

*Before I tell you, I want to know how you did that? It seemed like you were blocking me somehow. *

Vegeta sighed again, *Just concentrate and imagine a thick wall between us. That is all. Now leave me alone. *

*You know, you don't have to be an *sshole. * Bulma thought, blocking him out before he could reply. *Jerk. I can't believe he can be so good looking and still be such an *ss with a bad attitude at the same time. Oh well, I have more important things to dwell on; things much more important than his sexy voice and his captivating eyes that see into you soul, his sophisticated nose, his…what in the world am I thinking! *Bulma mentally slapped herself.

*I need to snap out of this * she thought tiredly.

"President Briefs? The doctor will see you now. " A secretary told her, breaking into Bulma's thoughts. Bulma got out of her seat a little nervously. She followed the secretary out of the waiting room and down a corridor to two large, soundproof oak doors, then left.

"Please sit, Bulma." Said a hard voice from behind the desk.

"Dad what did you want to see me for? I'm really in a hurry so if you wouldn't mind getting to the point." Bulma said sitting down, and trying to be brave.

"Mind? Oh, I mind all right. You just shut your d*mn mouth and listen." He sneered. "Where are those files you were supposed to send me?"

"Files?"

"Yes, b*tch, files. The ones from Harper Inc."

"I can't and I won't do it, Dad. I'm sick of doing all of your Kami forsaken dirty work. You can not hide behind me any more. As President, I have certain duties to those I serve. Some of those are moral duties, and what you've been making me do in the past is immoral, idiotic, intolerable, not to mention illegal. Why can't you get to the top in a more honest way? I refuse to take part in any more of this cr*p. I don't care what you do to me." Bulma stated firmly, getting up to leave.

Dr. Briefs flew to his feet and slammed his fist down hard on the desk, causing Bulma to falter.

*Oh Kami! I've gone too far. I know he won't hit me though. Physical abuse was never his style, but he will do all he can to attack me mentally. *

Dr. Briefs' eyes flashed angrily as he sat down, leaned back in his chair, folded his hands, and gave Bulma a predatory smile. He shook his head, still smiling and sighed.

"Oh Bulma. You stupid b*tch, you good for nothing piece of trash. You $.02 wh*re…" He stopped smiling as Bulma lost her composure and began to sob quietly, unconsciously letting her mental defenses down. Vegeta's eyes flew open in surprise when he felt Bulma's mind open to him again.

*Woman, what are you carrying on about? *He thought. Bulma didn't hear him. He listened to her thoughts as they ran through her mind:

*No, stop! I'm sorry Daddy. Please! I know I'm a bad person. I'm everything my father says and worse. I don't deserve to live. Why? Why am I even alive…NO! I'm not food for nothing…yes I am * her thoughts battled with each other as she tried to decide if she should go with her father or defy him. Vegeta listened to it all in surprise.

*Defy him Bulma * he thought forcefully. *Do not let him command you about * he commanded.

Bulma suddenly noticed Vegeta's 'presence'. *** **Vegeta! Oh d*mn. What are you doing here? * She thought stupidly.

* How am I supposed to concentrate when your loud thoughts keep distracting me. I am beginning to regret this link *

* Ha, you're not the only one. Besides, who told you to make the d*mn thing in the first place *Bulma 'snapped'.

"Bulma! Wake up and listen to me you stupid *ss!" Dr Briefs roared. Vegeta was giving them his full attention. "You will do as I say and retrieve those files."

"Get this, Dad. I. Will. Not. **EVER** do anything for you again! I am sick of being led about by a string. I swear to Kami, mess with me again, and I will drag you to court if I have to, you… b*st*rd, but you will do as **I** say for once, or I will kick your withered *ss, from here to Kami's lookout!" Bulma screamed.

*Now that sounds like something I would say * Vegeta thought.

Dr. Briefs stared at his daughter in disbelief. Usually all she needed was a little degrading, maybe some yelling, and she was putty in his palms. He gaped at his daughter as she grabbed folders out of his cabinet and threw them around the room.

"I'm leaving this Kami forsaken office an I am **never** coming back. Remember what I said and don't think I will be easy on you because you're old and…vile. Good bye father." Bulma ground out as she left, this time for good calling her chauffeur on the way out.

Dr. Briefs sat back in his chair in surprise and gazed at his now messy office. *Well…that was unexpected * he thought.

*************************

Bulma walked out of her father's CC office with her head high. * I've done it! And it's all thanks to you Vegeta. I couldn't have done it without you. *

*You got that right *

*Ah, the prince has a sense of humor I'm assuming? That's unbelievable! But after what just happened in there, I'm ready to believe in just about anything. * She thought dazed. She got into her limo and had the driver open the sunroof. She undid the bun, that she wore 99.9% of the time, and stuck her head out of hole (?). The wind made her hair fly behind her, making her look like a pagan goddess. She threw her arms out as if she wanted to embrace the world.

*I have never felt so free or happy in my life * she thought, her heart filling with joy.

Vegeta felt her happiness and yearned to see Bulma in reckless abandon. He frowned in irritation. * Woman, what are you doing that is making you so cheerful? Whatever it is, stop it. You're making me sick. I can feel your d*mn emotions because of this link *

*Oh, I've just taken my hair down, and I am hanging out of the sunroof. *Bulma thought defiantly.

*I've never seen you with your hair down *

*Isn't that a tragedy. *

*I hate that infernal bun on your head. *

*For Kami's sake, it's my hair and I will do with it exactly as I want. Stop trying to run things Vegeta, you're reminding me of my father. * Bulma thought angrily sitting down in her seat (much to the driver's relief and blocking Vegeta out.

Vegeta's scowl deepened as he imagined every male passing by the limo wanting Bulma with the same fierce desire that he wanted her for himself. * Stupid woman. * He thought angrily, leaving his meditating and going to lunch.

*********************

Bulma sighed in frustration at Vegeta's arrogance and persistence in being a jerk. She smiled thoughtfully as she recalled Vegeta's reference to her ever-present bun. *At least he notices me. Maybe he actually has feelings, though you couldn't tell by looking at him; he hides his emotions so well. He has a great poker face. * Bulma laughed at that. * I guess my bun irritates him * she put her hair back into her neat and precise bun and smirked.

***********************

Vegeta's ears 'perked up' (and I don't mean that in some kind of weird way) as he heard the door open and the telephone ring at the same time (he had just finished lunch, and was sitting in the lobby). The butler greeted Bulma at the door and Susie answered the phone. Bulma walked into the lobby and greeted Vegeta mutely, waving her hand tiredly. Susie walked in, "Madam, phone call. It's Clairesse."

"Thanks, Sue, I'll take the call in here." Bulma sighed picking up the phone, and sitting on the couch, across from Vegeta.

"Bulma? I heard from Sue that I just caught you in the nick of time! Why weren't you at home lavishing a shameful amount of attention on that handsome young man who likes you?"

"I see you're your usual self." Bulma said dryly.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. As a matter of fact, neither would husbands." She lingered on the last word lovingly. "I'm getting off topic. I read in some book that there is really nothing to seeming older. All you have to do is three things: throw great parties, party, and maybe a little partying on the side." Clairesse chuckled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bulma inquired, smiling a little.

"I am going to throw a terribly large and expensive costume ball. No one ever does them anymore, so I am going to bring them back in fashion. You and a date are invited to attend. I suggest you take that irresistibly charming Vegeta."

"Irresistible? Ha! I'm having no trouble resisting." Bulma choked on her laughter, avoiding Vegeta's inquisitive glance.

"Just wait, Bulma. The two of you are made for each other. I…hold on Bulma."Clairesse is calling her 'husbands"Dane! Come here dearest. Take the phone. Now, tell Bulma that you darling wife knows what she is talking about."

Dane took the phone. "Ignore her, Bulma. This hopeless romantic can never stop match making." He teased. 

Clairesse took the phone back. "Dane get your disobedient self out of here before I eat you, you delicious little…"

"Ahem." Bulma coughed.

"Oh, sorry Bulma. I'm mortified. Whatever must you think of me! Here I am in this day in age in love with my husband of all people. That is absolutely unthinkable!"

"I need to go Claire. Thanks for the invitation. I'll probably come. Bye." Bulma said hanging up and looking Vegeta in the eye. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question.

"We're going to a costume ball." She told him, smiling tiredly resting her head on the back of the couch.

"**We**? I never agreed to this foolishness." Vegeta retorted angrily.

Bulma closed her eyes in fatigue. "Oh just go. You're the only one I'd really want to go with anyway. Besides, there will be lots of food." She said softly.

"I refuse to parade about a room with a bunch of fools in some kind of…costume." Vegeta growled.

Bulma didn't answer.

"Are you listening to what I am saying, woman?" Vegeta said glaring at the woman in question. She had fallen asleep with her head hanging over the back of the couch. Vegeta's face softened as he gazed down at her sleeping form. He walked over to her and touched her soft cheeks. The contact did not startle him as much by now. Bulma sighed contentedly in her sleep. Vegeta backed away from the girl.

*Watch yourself, Vegeta. You never know what Kami has in store for you; she may be just a test of your self-control. * He thought grimly. He turned his back on her, and went back to his room, leaving the sleeping Bulma alone with her dreams. 

Later that same day She tossed in turned in her sleep frantically. She 'woke' up and tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't (that is really scary when/if it happens to you!). She whimpered once, got onto her feet and held out her arms, searching for…* What am I doing? *Bulma thought groggily. She blindly groped around her and she suddenly came in contact with warm flesh. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but words would not come out. An arm grabbed her roughly, and suddenly she could see. She was in the middle of a dark room with a single spotlight, and Vegeta smiled languishly at her. He was holding her around her waist with her back to him.

"I know you are attracted to me woman." He said.

Bulma shook her head frantically.

"You deny it?" He bit out.

She nodded weakly.

"You lie to yourself. You want me." He said in her ear.

Bulma tried to shake her head, but all she could do was nod.

"So come and get me." Vegeta smirked, disappearing. 

Bulma sprang to consciousness with a start. * That was weird. No…more like disturbing. I hope Vegeta didn't see that… *she checked on Vegeta. He was asleep (for once) and dreaming of nothing.

Bulma sighed in relief. Her bedside phone rang. She picked it up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Bulma, I am afraid I am the bearer of bad news. Your father's dead. He shot himself this evening. Capsule Corp. belongs to you now."

For a second (if even that long) Bulma's eyes watered, then her tears disappeared.

"Thanks." She said, and hung up the phone.

******************

A.N. So what did you think? Did you like? Did you hate? I'm Joe and I want to know… (Just kidding, my name isn't Joe, nor am I male). Now that you've read, all you have to do is review! Thanks for the suggestion J zero. =) Something is going to happen soon.


	7. THE PARTY!!!

*I could really use some of that energy I used up this morning with Henry * Bulma thought, reaching into her purse for her wallet ****

AN: I am NOT dead! I just finished up writing the story on paper (so I already know how it's going to end) all I gotta do now is type the baby up! So, I'm not sure WHO it was but SOMEBODY reviewed me saying there was OOCness in the story. I could have SWORN I told everyone there was OOCness in here (I DID SAY IT, MANNNNYYY TIMES)! I tried my hardest to keep everyone in character, but its HARD!

****

Disclaimer: I **DID** OWN DBZ, BUT I SOLD IT FOR TWENTY DOLLARS ON E-BAY. ::SIGH:: I DIDN'T KNOW IT'D BECOME SO POPULAR OR I WOULD HAVE KEPT IT. (J/K! THERE ARE MUCH MORE QUALIFIED PEOPLE WHO OWN DBZ AND I AM CERTAINLY NOT ONE OF THOSE. THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THE WORLD IS THIS STORY. ::SNIFF:: 

J

PRESIDENT BRIEFS

Chapter 7: The party!

*I could really use some of that energy I used up this morning working out with Henry * Bulma thought, reaching into her purse for her wallet. She walked into Bobles and Narnes, a popular bookstore, and used the card catalog system on the main computer to search for her topic.

*'S'…'s'… aha. I found it. SaiBulB78741Non-fic *. She grabbed the book and flipped through the large expensive pictures intently. She found a good one. *This costume will look great on me. Won't Vegeta be surprised *

*Won't I be surprised at what? *

* You have the absolute worst timing. * Bulma sighed.

"Uh…Miss? I mean, Ms. President. I know this is sort of against normal protocol, but may I ask you a favor? My nine year old daughter wants to be just like you Would you mind autographing a picture and signing an autograph book?" the manager of the bookstore begged.

*This is certainly interesting * Vegeta thought amused.

*Tell me about it. *

"I'd be glad to." Bulma said, smiling warily. The manager gave her the autograph book and her picture to sign.

"Thank you very much. You don't know how happy this will make her. You see she's dying from TxMFC's disease. She has only a week to live and I think this will make her feel a lot stronger. " The manager said, tears filling her eyes.

Bulma wasn't sure what to say. "I am so sorry. Well…I…I guess I had better pay for my book now."

"No! I insist that you take it, with absolutely no charge. Besides, those guys are said to be extinct and no one believes in them anymore. Just take it. I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough! Good bye!" she called after Bulma, waving.

*That was odd * Bulma thought, as she left the bookstore.

*So, what are you going to do next? *

*I'm going to bed. * Bulma thought sighing.

******************

After her "nap" Bulma got out of bed searching for her guests in her oversized "house". *Where are you Vegeta? *

*I am in the place of eating. *

*You mean the kitchen. * Bulma thought back, heading there.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked out loud.

"Kakkarot is still in bed; Piccolo is the only smart one of us all, he is using his time wisely and training; and that sad excuse for a fighter, Yamcha, suckered that servant woman into going out with him."

"Oh."

"What did you buy that was supposed to 'surprise' me?"

"Um…a…book."

"What is so great about a book?"

"Oh nothing. So, Vegeta, have you decided what to wear to the costume ball yet?"

"I have."

"Well…what are you going to go as?"

"What are you going to be?"

"It's a surprise." Bulma said.

"Then, so is mine."

"Oh, whatever. I hope it's good, because if it isn't and it looks poorly made, I will never hear the end of it from Clairesse."

"I have no idea who you are talking about, but she sounds like a real b*tch."

"She just happens to be my best friend."

*Did you try asking Goku about that strange touching thing again? * Bulma asked.

*Yes… *

*What'd he say? *

* A whole lot of cr*p falling in love *Vegeta thought, shaking his head in disgust.

*Well, maybe he was confused and he was talking about something else. Don't you believe in fate or destiny Vegeta? They're both connected with love, you know. *

Vegeta laughed bitterly, * I used to, that is, I was raised believing that it was _my_ destiny to rule the Saiyan race and be the legendary super Saiyan. I have accomplished neither, so I'm skeptical. *

*Something tells me that you still do believe in those things. In the deepest part of my heart I believe…no I **_know_** that you will some day become a super Saiyan. *

*What the h *ll do you know about that? Kakkarot is the _only_ super Saiyan. The legend only mentions _one!_ * Oh screw the d *mn legend, I'm telling you what I think. *

"What do you know? You wouldn't know what it' like cowering in someone else's shadow; some one with the power to hurt you; kill you if they were in the mood. And know that you deserve better (I am royalty for Kami's sake) and I am being lorded over by that d*mn moron, Goku!" 

"You better believe I understand that feeling. That is exactly what I went through with my father. I knew his using me was wrong; but I couldn't stop him; after all, he was my father and he 'loved me' right? WRONG! He used me to get inside information for rival companies, and if I didn't do what he said exactly, he swore he would kill my mother." Bulma laughed dryly.

"Isn't that funny? Yet, it's sort of…warped. I'm the President of the whole entire planet, and I was being bossed around by my father; a sixty year old man who did whatever he could to gain power, even if it meant ruining his only heir."

The two held gazes for a long silent moment that was charged with electricity. Then they both turned away from each other. After a long, awkward silence Bulma cleared her throat loudly and got up to leave, "Well…I'll see you when I see you. I've got things to do and I may not be at dinner tonight."

Vegeta watched her leave and said nothing.

*******************

(CHEESE ALERT! SORRY BUT I COULD SEE NO WAY AROUND THIS SCENE.) The next day, Bulma and Vegeta went shopping with out the other knowing it. They both smirked as they paid for their purchases, thinking * Wait until she/he sees me in this!" (OK THAT WAS HOPEFULLY THE END OF THE CHEESE…FOR NOW BWA HA HAH)

********************

Bulma put in the contacts that made her light blue eyes a navy blue color. * Done. I wonder what Vegeta will think of me in this. * She thought smiling. She sneaked past Vegeta's room and into Goku's.

"Wow, Bulma! You look great! Just like a- -"

"Shh! Vegeta will hear you! Now be brutally honest Goku and absolutely no trying to protect my feelings. How do I look?" she asked turning in a slow circle.

"Great! Honestly." Goku whispered grinning.

"I'll see you later then, Goku." Bulma said waving and turning to leave.

"Wait! Bulma, I have to tell you something. I don't think he'll ever tell you this on his own but Vegeta's been kind of unlucky in the past. He's been with a lot of women and all of which told him they loved him. That and a…disturbed fiancée he had been convinced (or persuaded) to care for caused him to scorn the word love. He does love you, (even though he doesn't and may never show it); and he has had this thing for you a long time, ever since he first started living with my wife and I."

Bulma gulped at this; she listened and heard Goku but she didn't really believe him. She decided to play along. "Well, unlike Vegeta, I have never been with a man before. I find Vegeta…oh; I don't know exactly how to describe it. He fills my mind most of the time and I never really feel myself until I am around him."

"You're in love with him too! Great!" Goku said beaming.

"Great." Bulma said sarcastically, leaving. * I don't care what Goku says. Vegeta will never love anyone or anything but himself and his pride. * She rapped on Vegeta's door. "Come on out, Vegeta! It's time to leave for Kami's sake!"

"Do not rush me you loud mouth! I am not yet ready. Stop pestering me d*mn it, and leave a driver here who knows where the h*ll the party is." Vegeta yelled from the other side of the door.

"Fine. Slow *ssed son of a…" Bulma muttered as she ran down the stairs and got into the limo.

Vegeta got out of the bed (he forgot about the party and he'd been catching some Z's). 

*This is even better! I can't wait to see his face when he sees my costume * Bulma thought laughing softly.

***************************

"Where's Vegeta?" Clairesse asked Bulma over the sound of the music.

"He'll be here in a little while. He is still getting dressed for some reason. Kami, you'd think he was a woman judging by how slow he is at getting dressed."

"I noticed your expression while you were talking about him. Does this mean what I think it does? Bulma Briefs **billionaire** is in love with Vegeta the **extraordinare**?" Clairesse teased.

"Yeah. So I've been told." Bulma stated seriously.

Clairesse choked. "I was only kidding! You're _serious?!_ Wow! Go Bulma! He's quite a dish. And speaking of dishes, how do you like my costume? You're looking great. But...what are you supposed to be?"

"It's a sort of an inside…uh, joke between me and Vegeta. It's really hard to explain."

"Right…and what about the tail?"

"That's also part of the joke."

"Whatever. Is my halo on crooked? Oh, just look at Dane. His devil horns are practically falling off his head. Excuse me Bulma." She said rushing toward her husband.

Bulma sighed & headed towards the punch table. *I think Dane should be the angel and Claire the devil. *

"Hello governor Hush!" Bulma said smiling.

"Who?"

"Um…governor?"

"I'm the governor? Since when? Who are you? What are you doing in my house? Where am I?"

"Oh, I think I hear my mother calling me." Bulma lied, leaving the very confused and dull governor at the punch bowl. She circulated among the other guests and talked to all the ones she knew (which was most everybody). When the music came on and the lights dimmed until you could barely see your hand in front of your face, everyone began to dance; except for Bulma, who sat on the sideline. She was the only one there without a date and she was beginning to feel like a big time loser.

She frowned as the other couples slowly swayed to the music in front of her, thinking *Clark may have been disturbed but whenever he was his 'normal' self, he was a great dancer who never left me hanging. *

(Vegeta OOC)"If he was a great dancer then I'm Miss Universe. " 

At the sound of Vegeta's whisper just then, Bulma jumped, then smiled in the direction of his voice. They couldn't really see each other, because it was so dark (not even Vegeta could see, ok? Just for the sake of this paragraph, he is not perfect).

*Well? *

*What is it, Vegeta? *

*You wanted a great dancer; here I am. *

Bulma smiled and took his hand, letting him lead her onto the floor with the other couples. She _looked up_ as she sensed Vegeta was taller than she was. *What…? *

*You are not wearing those tall shoes (high heels) today, and my boots make me taller. *He 'told' her. Bulma put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as Vegeta put his arms around her waist.

*This is too perfect * Bulma thought contentedly.

*You mean **I'm** too perfect. * Vegeta thought.

Bulma laughed, *Says you. I can't wait until the lights come back on so I can see what your costume is. By the way, how did you find me while this place is so crowded and there is practically no light? *

*The link. * 

They danced in silence for a few more minutes. Suddenly, a spotlight came on a little podium that was in the corner of the room. Clairesse climbed up on it, with Dane standing behind her. She grabbed the microphone, "Hi everyone! Dane and I would like to thank every one of you for coming tonight and we hope you'll have a marvelous time. We're turning the lights back on, so we can all go eat dinner. After eating, there will be more dancing and lots of games set up on the other side of the mansion. Thank you again for coming." 

The lights came on. Bulma and Vegeta both gasped simultaneously.

(BWA HAH HA! MADE YOU LOOK!)

*What the h *ll are you wearing! * They both thought at the same time. Vegeta recovered first.

"You-you're a Saiyan princess." Vegeta choked out. He stared appreciatively at Bulma's mid-calf high black boots, her simple yet sexy (not to mention elegant) royal blue dress that went mid-thigh, several gold and silver armbands and her hair, which was in complicated curls held upon her head by a bold yet simple tiara. His eyes lingered on her 'tail'.

*Looks very authentic. Except for the fact that your tail stays in one place the whole time. *

Bulma ignored the last part, *You look exactly like a picture in my book, Sayians, of a Saiyan prince. (AN: I know my spelling of Saiyan is probably wrong).

*I **AM** the Saiyan prince you fool *

"Right." Bulma said smacking forehead lightly, "How in Kami's name did I forget?"

Vegeta changed the subject, "Let's go eat before all of those greedy simpering fools get it all." He said, leaving Bulma behind. Bulma trotted after him.

Clairesse sat Bulma to her right and Vegeta next to Bulma and a giggling busty blond woman to Vegeta's right. Dane, who was on Claire's left, shook hands with Vegeta after Bulma introduced them. He was faintly surprised at how strong his handshake was, but he dismissed it. The woman on Vegeta's right hand side was Victoria Greene, and she kept 'accidentally' touching Vegeta. Clairesse watched to see what Bulma would do out of the corner of her eye, as she simultaneously spoke with another guest.

*What the h *ll does this woman think she's doing! She is so d *mn clumsy *. Vegeta thought, rapidly becoming annoyed. Bulma glanced over at the giggling Victoria (who was fluttering her eyelashes and pouting when she noticed Vegeta was ignoring her) frowned.

*She's flirting with you. She wants you. * Bulma thought with some acid in her voice.

*I don't give a d *mn if she wants me or not. I ought to break her d *mn fingers. No one touches me with out my consent. * Bulma touched Vegeta lightly on the arm.

"No one?" she whispered softly and temptingly. Vegeta met her glance and they gazed into each other's eyes for a long period of time, in which only 3 people noticed their odd behavior. _Dane_ smiled to himself; _Clairesse_ laughed under her breath, and _Victoria _scowled at Bulma. To get his attention, Victoria 'accidentally' spilled her _fake_ champagne (sorry, but I am so anti-alcohol it's painful) in Vegeta's lap. 

Vegeta and Bulma both sprang out of their chairs. Vegeta glared menacingly at the now trembling Victoria. Vegeta growled low in his throat and tried to decide which hand of hers he would break first. Bulma put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and frowned at Victoria.

*Don't waste your time Vegeta. She isn't worth the effort. *

Vegeta sat back down reluctantly, as he realized everyone was watching. Bulma sat down also but shot Victoria a venomous glare full of malice. Clairesses's eyebrows were raised as high as they could go.

"We apologize for the disruption, Clairesse." Bulma said embarrassed.

*Well, well, well. This is perfect. They seem to be getting along very nicely. * Claire thought smiling.

"Oh, that's fine dears. Victoria, maybe you should leave." Victoria ran out of the room crying. Conversation started back up after she left. "My goodness. You'd think she'd be used to being rejected by now. That girl just does not understand when a guy is giving you the brush-off. Poor Vegeta, don't look so taken aback you poor dear. Sticky Vicky tries to put her sticky little paws on all the guys. I wouldn't have invited her here but Dane is a friend of one of her boyfriends.

Dane shook his head at his wife's tirade. He loved his wife but she was so predictable! She always tried to find the perfect match for the people she cared for the most. He looked at Bulma and Vegeta who looked taken aback at what Clairesse was telling them. * The poor things* He thought. * They seem to be Claire's next unfortunate couple*

"Do you ever stop match-making dearest heart?" He asked his wife later that night.

"I can't! I am so happy with you and I just feel obligated to share the wealth with everybody else."

"I love you." Dane said kissing his wife.

"I know." Clairesse said kissing him back.

******************

No amount of pleading could make Vegeta stay after dinner.

"You were the last to arrive and the first to leave!"

*What's your point? *

"Oh, forget it!" she said pulling off her tail and throwing it away. Vegeta winced at the sight, "What made you decide to be a Saiyan princess?" he asked as they got in the limo.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know what it felt like to be royalty for a night." Vegeta raised his eyebrow in amazement. 

"That's pretty much what I was thinking."

"Really, Vegeta?"

"No. I didn't want to look a fool so I decided to dress as myself."

"Cheater."

Bulma leaned on his shoulder tiredly; Vegeta's eyebrows raised dramatically but he did nothing. *Wake me up when we get there Vegeta * Bulma yawned instantly falling asleep.

*D *mn, that woman falls asleep faster than anyone I know * Vegeta thought in minor annoyance. Vegeta tried to see what Bulma was dreaming about (he so rarely dreamed he liked to see what others dreamed about) but she seemed to have blocked him out. He frowned and closed his eyes. *This woman is more trouble than she is worth. *Something deep in his mind told him that Goku was right and that he had stumbled into the quicksand of love and the harder he fought it the less likely it was he would ever get out and that she was destined to be his mate for life.

*That's ridiculous! I could never have a human for a mate. * He snapped out of his thoughts as they reached the Whit House. He tried to wake Bulma, but she was too deeply sleeping. He sighed in annoyance and threw her over his shoulder. He walked past stunned servants, a shocked Susie (who dropped a tray of 10 crystal glasses) and a very smug Goku, as he literally tossed Bulma onto the bed. He took her shoes off of her feet and threw them under the bed. He frowned slightly as he reached out and took her tiara off her head gently. Her tightly curled hair cascaded down her back. He avoided looking at her face as he took her jewelry off her arms and put it on the dresser. He tried to make himself leave *You have no more excuses to stay in here any longer Vegeta. Get out of the woman's room now, and for Kami's sake, do not look at her face. * Vegeta turned around and stormed out of the room. He turned off the lights and gently closed the door.

***************

In her dreams Bulma was bound and blind. She sensed Vegeta standing a little away from her. She screamed his name, but he laughed and left her there alone in the darkness; the darkness that threatened to swallow her whole being and leave her a shadow of a human being. (Hint hint)

AN: Okay, if you're passing English you probably know that that was FORESHADOWING-PREDICTING OF THINGS TO COME. This chapter is extra long because I feel bad for leaving some of you hanging. I am sincerely sorry about the OOCness but it's really hard to keep the characters In Character in a story on an alternate timeline. Please review my story! =)

~BULMA16-CHAN~


	8. the accident

AN: This is probably going to be my shortest chapter EVER ****

AN: This is probably going to be my shortest chapter EVER! Ha, you'll just LOVE the ending. Thank you everyone who sent me a review. I'll continue with chapter nine after I get nine more reviews. =) Don't be lazy guys! Help me out and review me!

****

Disclaimer: In case you didn't already know, DBZ doesn't belong to me.

****

CHAPTER EIGHT!

*It's a beautiful day to be young, alive, and in love * Bulma thought, smiling. She showered and changed into her "designer sweats". * Well, I don't know about in love, but I _am_ happy! Now it's time I started heading for the gym. * She trotted down the stairs and ran smack into Vegeta.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"What do you think?" he growled angrily crossing his arms.

"Well…hey! You're wearing sweats? Are you wanting to come to the gym with me today?"

"It took you long enough to figure it out woman. If you're the planet's smartest woman, this place is in really bad shape." He scoffed.

Bulma counted to ten as she bit her tongue. She turned on her heel and left the room. Vegeta followed her into the kitchen and stepped back as she grabbed two bottles of water and silently handed him one. 

"If you weren't a guest in my house Vegeta… Well, never mind. Come on!" Bulma smiled and ran out to her blue Volkswagen bug, with Vegeta trailing behind her. 

"This is my ancient car. It's in mint condition. The only car the d*mn chauffeur lets me drive." She hopped in, put on her seatbelt and started it. "Come on in Vegeta! What, are you scared?" she taunted. Vegeta got in on the passenger side quickly.

"The only thing that scares me is your driving." He said, smirking.

*Oh, shut up. * Bulma stepped on the gas and they were on their way.

******************

Henry Churches, Bulma's personal trainer/coach, raised an eyebrow at Bulma's…guest. "Sir, if you want to lift weights while I'm with Bulma, just go down that hall and turn left." He said pointing.

Vegeta went down the hall and was gone. Bulma frowned slightly after him.

"What are we doing today, Henry?" She asked peevishly; irritated that she couldn't be with Vegeta.

"Well, we can do aerobics or you could lift weight for a while and run the treadmill."

"Lift weights." She said quickly, going to the weight room. Henry followed her, confused. He got her started lifting ninety pounds. He turned to Vegeta and his mouth dropped open.

Vegeta had put every other weight in the gym on his bar and he was lifting it above his head with one hand. Henry, flabbergasted, totaled up the weights mentally. *1500 pounds! My Kami! This guy's unbelievable. *

"Henry, I…need…" Bulma gasped. Henry frowned slightly at his needy pupil and quickly changed it to a smile as he helped her.

"Why don't you run for a few miles on the treadmill?" He said starting the machine for her. Bulma got on the machine and jogged at a moderate pace for a long time, watching Henry watch Vegeta. Vegeta was taking Bulma's ninety-pound weights and putting them on his dumbbell. He lifted it again, tossed it in the air, and caught it with ease. He put the weight down.

*Woman, this is too easy *Vegeta thought irritably.

*Try the treadmill *

Vegeta grunted and got on the treadmill next to hers.

*How are you supposed to… *

Bulma leaned over, turned his machine on, and set it on a high setting for him.

*I would have figured it out by myself. *He thought angrily.

*You're welcome *Bulma though6t, blocking him out.

Henry wasn't sure what to do, so he watched as Vegeta ran 50 miles with out breaking a sweat. Bulma, who was jealous of all the attention Vegeta was getting, saw Henry staring at Vegeta and snorted in disgust.

"Let's go Vegeta. I'm finished for today." She said leaving. Vegeta got off his treadmill, and followed her, at a distance. Henry watched Vegeta leave and started to imagine taking him to wrestling or boxing tournaments and winning effortlessly. He cursed as he realized it was too late to ask him; not that he really knew the guy anyway. He told himself that he would ask Bulma to ask him, later.

*Looks like you have a fan. * Bulma thought angrily.

*A what? *

*An admirer. *

*Who? *

"Henry, you d*mn idiot." She snapped, getting in the car. "Hurry up and get in the d*mn car already, Vegeta!"

****

*Stop your d* mn shouting, and no. I refuse to get in a car with you while you are out of control like this. *

"I am **not** out of control! What are you going to do, walk home?" she sneered.

"No, I'll fly there." He said dryly, leaving.

"Screw you, you d*mn * sshole!" she yelled after him. Bulma angrily rolled up her window and slammed her foot on the gas. She pulled out of the parking lot on two wheels.

*That stupid idiot * she thought angrily, blocking Vegeta out. She took a sharp left turn still angrily thinking of Vegeta. She was so angry in fact; she didn't even really see the tree she slammed into.

**************

A.N. Oh no! A cliffhanger! Well, I won't leave you dangling for long! Remember what I said about the reviews! Here's a line or two from chapter nine:

"The woman got what she deserved. She crossed me and got her due. I _told her_ to calm down, d*mn it!" 

~ Vegeta.


	9. THE DIAGNOSIS

A ****

A.N. HI GUYS! WHAT'S UP! HERE'S CHAPTER NINE (FINALLY)! BULMA 4 VEGGIE, ::CRINGING:: SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER, BUT GET READY FOR ANOTHER ONE. YIKES, I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT. I'D LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO LADY KYIA, AND JESSIE. JESSIE, FIND SOME COURAGE AND POST THOSE STORIES! YOU CAN DOO IT! =) ENOUGH BLABBING, ONTO THE FIC. NO WAIT MORE BLABBING. GUYS, I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING THIS FIC. LET ME KNOW WITH YOUR REVIEWS. THE MORE THE BETTER. AND FOR MY NEXT STORY, MY SISTER SUGGESTED DOING A BOOTCAMP. **NO ONE** TAKE THAT IDEA! IT'S MINE NOW. ALL MINE!

****

CHAPTER NINE!

Vegeta stopped in mid-flight as he felt something tear at his link. "Something's happened to the onna." He said to himself, turning back and flying as fast as he could.

He finally reached the crash site about seven minutes later. Cars were stopped all down the highway, watching as the paramedics placed Bulma gently on a stretcher. He saw the Volkswagen rammed into a tree with practically no windshield. *It looks like a crushed soda can. * He thought as he tore through the mob. *Woman! Bulma! * He searched for her mind, but there was only a cloudiness.

"Sir? Do you know this young lady?" a paramedic asked him.

"This is the president." Vegeta said.

"So I noticed. Guys, hurry up! If something happens to her we'll all lose our jobs." He yelled to his companions.

"Do you need something else sir?" He asked impatiently.

"I'd like to go in the ambulance."

"Hurry up and get in, we have to tear up some road before she loses too much blood." Bulma was secured inside the ambulance and Vegeta climbed in after her. The driver closed the doors and sped off lights flashing and siren sounding off.

"What's wrong with her?" Vegeta choked out.

"Well, she's not responding well at all to any kind of stimuli. She has a 40% chance of living right now, even though she's lost a lot of blood."

Vegeta swallowed a lump in his throat, and said no more for the rest of the way, trying not to look at Bulma's bloody yet strangely serene face. The paramedic watched him sympathetically. "There's nothing more we can do in here. We've already phoned ahead for the blood. Try to relax. She should be fine." He said.

Vegeta barely glanced at the paramedic and said nothing. The ambulance stopped and the doors were opened and Vegeta got out and walked next to the stretcher. The paramedics ran her inside and gave the ER team her chart. A team of seven doctors and four nurses crowded around her.

"Nurse Bobbins! Start an IV on the patient!" One of the doctors ordered.

Vegeta watched anxiously until a doctor saw him.

"Bobbins! Get that man out of here!" He snapped.

Nurse Bobbins bustled over to Vegeta. "Sir, could you please wait in the waiting room?" She pleaded. "I promise to try and keep you updated."

Vegeta (surprisingly) obeyed. He shuffled into the dimly lit waiting room, where a doctor was trying desperately to comfort four bawling children and their father, who was sobbing unashamedly.

Something inside of Vegeta made him want to feel disgust and spite toward the sobbing man for being so weak, but instead he felt nothing but…sympathy and remorse for him.

(WARNING! OOC!)

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise as his vision blurred. A single tear fell down his cheek but to Vegeta that tear meant everything; and his everything (besides fighting, his heritage, and his pride), he now realized, was Bulma. He never before thought he'd had the heart or emotion to, for Kami's sake! He'd killed thousands of sobbing men and women, boys and girls with out a second thought. Vegeta took a deep breath to calm him and let the tear roll down his cheek before hastily brushing it away.

"Hey Vegeta," a voice said softly. Vegeta looked up into Goku's concerned face. 

"What do you want Kakkarot?" He snapped angrily turning his head.

"It's Goku Vegeta, and I came to make sure you're all right."

"You're confused. You mean you came if the woman was all right." Vegeta corrected, irritated.

"Well, actually, I meant both of you. I know how hard you've been trying for all this time to hide your feelings from everyone, and I wanted to tell you that Bulma loves you also." 

Vegeta jumped at the mention of her name. "How could she," he said bitterly, "After all I haven't done for her? I never even told her…" Vegeta guiltily remembered never showing a bit of affection for the woman who has changed his life so much. He remembered how they argued just before her crash.

Vegeta and Goku sat in companionable silence until a doctor strode up to them. "You! Are you the president's boyfriend that paramedic was talking about?"

"Yes he is." Goku said, answering for Vegeta.

"Great. I have some good news and some bad news for you. The good news is Bulma is in stable condition, she has no brain damage, and she'll be glad to know, we didn't even have to shave or cut her hair." He said smiling.

Goku chuckled at the doctor's reference to Bulma's one vanity. Vegeta kept his face expressionless as he asked the doctor what the bad news was. The doctor sobered quickly. "Well, she's…in a coma right now. We don't know when or if she will ever get out. We could easily lose her, there's only about a forty-five percent chance of that. She can't talk or see. In a way, she's kind of sleeping. Doctors have proven that people in comas can hear you, and it sometimes helps if you talk to them." The doctor rambled. Goku gulped as he imagined Bulma getting poked with a bunch of needles, and Vegeta turned a shade paler. "You can't see her for a few days. We have to take tests and a whole bunch of other minor procedures, not a real big deal." He said, jiggling his change in his pocket. "She needs stitches and she has many bruises and lacerations from when she flew through the windshield."

"Doctor Page, please come to the front desk. Dr. Page, please come to the front desk." A voice over head said. 

"I have to go. See you two later." The doctor said jogging away from the two Sayians.

"Let's go, Vegeta." Goku said teleporting them to the White House. Vegeta stumbled away from Goku and into the lobby, where Goku followed him. Vegeta stretched out on the couch and put his arm over his eyes, as if he was trying to sleep. "You're not fooling me Vegeta," Goku exclaimed. "Just let it out. I know how upset you are."

"Upset?! I am not d* mn upset. I'm in the best f*cking (I'm sorry, I just think this word fits well here) mood I've been in for ages. That woman got what she deserved. She crossed me and got her due. I told her to calm down, d *mn it!" Vegeta stormed at Goku.

"That's O.K. Vegeta. I know you don't really mean it. Try to reach her using the link." Goku suggested, eating a cheese stick and ignoring Vegeta's previous outburst.

Vegeta frowned slightly. "I already tried. Her mind was cloudy and she wasn't thinking straight."

"Try again."

Vegeta sighed deeply in minor annoyance. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened his eyes in surprise when he reached Bulma.

"I can feel her." He re-closed his eyes. "She's…dreaming." He watched her dream from the shadows of her mind.

**Bulma reached for the light switch, and on the ceiling were a thousand rabid vampire bats. The creatures started to bite and chew on her but she did nothing to stop them. "Nothing can hurt me anymore. I don't have to feel pain anymore. Heartbreak, headaches, or paper-cuts, or anything else." She sighed laying down in defeat.

A figure in black appeared next to her and held a bony hand out to her and the bats disappeared at the sight of him. "Take my hand Bulma and your fate is sealed. You will never have to experience pain again." his raspy, echoing voice made Bulma shiver. She closed her eyes and let tears run unstopped down her face as she silently held her hand out to the man. Bulma quickly drew her hand back when she heard a familiar voice calling her name from the shadows. The figure in black disappeared.

"Vegeta? What are you doing in my dream…again."

"You are not asleep…hospital…accident…doctor…I tried to…a…going?"

"I can't understand you. And why do you sound so far away? Wait!" she yelled as she felt him leave. "Don't leave me!" Bulma screamed as Vegeta disappeared. She was alone and in the darkness and as far as she was concerned, the dreamy stillness of her mind now was scarier than anything else that may try to approach her for her soul. **

*****

"She disappeared." Vegeta said simply.

"Why didn't you tell her that you love her?"

"I…couldn't."

"Why not?" Goku asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"You say she told you that she…_loved_ me." Vegeta started, stressing the unfamiliar word, "But I will not believe it unless I hear it myself. I will **not** be rejected ever _again._"

"May I?" Goku asked pointing to his head quietly.

Vegeta raised his arm and sat up to look at Goku in surprise. "Why do you need to? I told you the whole story that day I asked for the link."

"Oh, yeah. Vegeta, Bulma isn't the same type of person as that Jez girl."

"Maybe not, but they look astoundingly alike." Vegeta muttered. "During the costume ball, Bulma looked exactly like her."

"Just a co- a co-- a--"

"Coincidence?"

"Right!" Goku smiled, "Why don't you check on her again?"

Vegeta reached out with his mind for Bulma and found her again. He watched her dream from a safe distance as he tried to figure out what was going on.

**Bulma hung her head as she made her way through the crowd (remember, this is all sort of a dream for her). They jeered and spat at her as the guard led her to her fate. The guard (or executioner, if you prefer) grabbed her arms and tied them roughly together with rope. H e pulled out a faded blue bandana, and tied it around her eyes. He moved her over the trapdoor and placed the rope around her neck. The crowd silenced as the guard bellowed, "Bulma Briefs, you are paying for your crimes by death. Before your neck breaks as I pull this lever, and you meet your maker, do you have any last words?"

Bulma struggled to keep from crying, "Yes. I do. Maybe I'm going crazy or something, but Vegeta, if you're here, I could have sworn I heard you earlier. Could you _please_ help me! I don't know what's going on and I'm very sorry and I love you. I'm not just saying that I truly do. I don't know where you are but _please_! Help me."

"How _sweet_." The guard jeered. Without further ado, he pulled the lever for the trapdoor and Bulma fell straight through.

A.N.:END OF CHAPTER! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER FOR YA. WILL BULMA'S NECK BREAK, WILL SHE SLOWLY SUFFOCATE OR COULD VEGETA POSSIBLY SAVE THE DAY? WHO KNOWS! FIND OUT BY READING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PRESIDENT BRIEFS (DBZ MUSIC IN BACKGROUND.) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. AND IF YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE CRAZY PEOPLE WHO LIKES MY STORY, LET ME KNOW AND I'LL PUT YOU ON MY MAILING LIST. YOU COULD BE ONE OF THE FIRST PEOPLE WITH CHAPTER TEN! OR ELEVEN OR TWELVE (I THINK THIS STORY HAS QUITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT.) PLEASE REVIEW ME!

LOVE YA ALL!

~BULMA16~ 


	10. recovery?

Yamcha yawned tiredly as he watched the two Saiyans fight… Bulma had been in her coma for two days

Author's note: I finally finished typing chapter ten (Yay…). It only took forever and a day. Thank you impatient people for being impatient with me. I'm glad you were so eager to see the next chapter. Actually that's the only reason why I finished it today, I was afraid you guys would rise up and get me! =) This chapter is kind of confusing so if you're confused, e-mail me and I will explain. If you would like to join my mailing list and get sneak peeks at the upcoming chapters, write your e-mail address in your review! Enjoy!

****

CHAPTER TEN!

Yamcha yawned tiredly as he watched the two Saiyans fight… Bulma had been in her coma for two days. There were undertaker's approaching the WH doors at one point, but Goku scared them all away. Yamcha had been taking Susie out a lot lately, *After all, there's nothing better to do. * He thought. Yamcha had been shocked to find a BLONDE Vegeta with GREEN eyes smirking at him when he arrived with Susie to the WH two days ago. Now all Vegeta did was train. He didn't eat, sleep, and he certainly never came back in the White House. Goku called the hospital twice a day to check on Bulma.

Her condition hadn't become any better nor had it gotten much worse. If you actually tried to talk to Vegeta and mentioned Bulma he would let loose a tirade of curses. 

Yamcha frowned *He does the same exact thing everyday. Train. Train. And even more training. But the androids won't be here for ages. What the h*ll is his problem? *{Any questions on this part?}

*************

A few more days had past: Vegeta had even let a whole week go by for good measure before he went to the hospital alone (Goku thought it would be better if he didn't go with him) and approached the front desk where a very attractive nurse was sitting and filing her nails. She eyed Vegeta, put down her filer, and licked her lips.

"Hi. I'm Head Nurse Lauren Carey. Can I help you with something?"

"I've come to visit Bulma Briefs." Vegeta said ignoring the adoring look in Lauren's eyes.

"The President? She can only have family members visit," the nurse said checking her chart.

"She is my mate." Vegeta lied. Okay...I'm guessing you are not from around here and you mean you're her husband. She's in a private room on the 7th floor. Room 276." The nurse told him. She watched Vegeta go to the elevator and push the up button. *It figures. * She thought, going back to her nail filing, *All the hot ones are either gay, *ssholes or already taken* She watched the doors close after Vegeta *I know the president isn't married, but from the determined look on the face of that little bit of heaven on earth, she will be soon. * She sighed.

*********

Vegeta opened the door to room 276 and left it slightly open behind him. His eyes fixed themselves on Bulma who was lying peacefully on a bed almost completely surrounded with expensive equipment. Vegeta got a chair from the corner and sat next to Bulma's bed. He cleared his throat as he remembered what Dr. Page said about Bulma being able to hear him.

"Woman, I know I haven't talked to you for a while. Your slave--er servant woman has been going out with that loser Yamcha. That short, loud-mouthed woman called and said she couldn't come see you because she's somewhere else." Vegeta stopped feeling like a fool for talking to a woman who couldn't even respond. *Why am I here? She doesn't even like me, for Kami's sake. * He thought feeling slightly ill. (He hasn't eaten or slept, remember...). He sat there and examined her (don't be sick). She was looking really bad. She had stitches on her forehead and on her arms. She had bandages around her arms and a brace around her neck. Other than that, she looked like her normal self...except for several bruises on her legs and arms, and small (yet deep) cuts at the corners of her mouth. Vegeta turned as the door suddenly flew open. Dr. Page waved at Vegeta and beckoned for him to follow him just outside the door.

"Ah, great! You're finally here. You may be the only one who can help her, you know. I could tell by looking at you last week that you really care about what happens to her. She needs you to coax her back into life." Dr. Page told him.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at his boots "How did she get like that?"

"Well, we're thinking she hit the tree going WAY over the speed limit! She should actually be dead right now!"

"It's her hard head that saved her." Vegeta said wryly.

Dr. Page grinned, "Maybe so. She flew through the windshield and hit the tree, then fell back in her car. Strange, I know but that's what happened. She hasn't remained stable all week and still possible she could die. Her body isn't fighting, so until it does, she won't get any better. We've tried everything already: music, TV, medicine, and nothing's worked. I'm thinking you'll be her miracle." he finished.

Vegeta looked up at the doctor scowling, irritated at all the responsibility thrust at him. "I'll try," he said.

Dr. Page jiggled the coins in his pockets and grinned. "Great. I'll have a nurse bring you a blanket, pillow, and something to eat. It may take a while." he said, and left.

Vegeta went back to his post beside Bulma's bed. *Woman, what have you gotten me into? *

****************

IN BULMA"S MIND Bulma opened her eyes *Vegeta! I heard his voice* She got on her feet She had been lying there doing nothing all week, which is why her condition was getting worse). He was talking to her and Bulma frowned at the lack of emotion in his voice, he sounded bored and uneasy. Suddenly he stopped. Bulma tried to reach him, but couldn't (they both had to be conscious or in the other' unconscious to "speak" to each other.

"Why am I so glad to hear from Vegeta? Have I finally...no, not yet." she told herself. She stood there in the silence waiting for Vegeta to come back. She suddenly heard him.

"I had to talk to your doctor. The moron has a crush on you, or something. He told me you could hear me." he stopped and was quiet for a minute.

"I finally reach SSJ level like you said I would." Vegeta sighed. "This is crazy. I'm talking to someone who isn't even able to answer me. I hope you know how much everyone else is worried about you. The Vice-president is cheerful (I wonder why). People keep calling the WH to wish you well and...Oh h*ll, I can't I avoid it. Woman, what I want to know is why you hate me? If you would rather did than like me then maybe I'm just wasting my d*mn time." he said tiredly.

Bulma's eyes widened in surprise. "Vegeta! Oh, I wish you could hear me!" Bulma suddenly knew what she had to do. Vegeta went to sleep, exhausted and frustrated.

(Remember this is in Bulma's mind, it's sort of like a dream, Ok?)

She found a rope with a hook at the end (sort of like Batman's =) and threw it above her head through the small hole through which Vegeta had come. The hook caught onto something and she slowly and painfully pulled herself up to the top. She somehow came up into the bottom of a very deep pool. Only it wasn't water; it felt like quicksand and she couldn't see her way to the top. She put all of her will into getting to the top, where she knew consciousness was. She pulled and struggled until her arms felt like great dead weights and her legs were numb. She gasped as she made it to the top. 

*******

Author's note: another sort of cliffhanger. I can't get enough of them. Ha ha. Well what are you waiting for? A train? Review me! (Please) Don't forget to review and put down your name and e-mail address if you want a peek at chapter eleven! Hope you liked chapter ten! If you did, tell your friends, tell your neighbors, tell your grandma, and tell your dog, your brothers, and sisters, your stuffed animals! I want a lot of reviews, but I can't do it with out you. I answer all asked questions, so ask away!

Until next time!

~Bulma16~


	11. THE FAREWELL

I can finally get some sleep ****

AN yes! Chapter eleven is finally out kiddies! I'm so proud of me. Heh heh. This chapter is kind of confusing so if you need explanation, let me know. Don't forget to review after you read! Gracias to my new best friend, the reader who told all of her glass animals about my story. =) You don't have to be my best friend if you don't want to. =(Please Please Please! Review my story! I was REALLY disappointed at the number of reviews I got last time.

****

DISCLAIMER: We should all know by now that DBZ does not belong to me at all. Don't sue!

****

CHAPTER ELEVEN: _PRESIDNET BRIEFS_

She opened her eyes slowly and waited for her eyes to get used to the light before looking around her. Her eyes moved over all of the equipment surrounding her bed and stopped on Vegeta who was snoring loudly at her side. Bulma felt her heart melt. She closed her eyes and went into Vegeta's dream.

(In Vegeta's dream) There were two of them. He wasn't afraid. He'd had this dream many times, usually when he was very upset and frustrated with something. He waited as the two Freezas prepared to kill him all over again. Somehow, Freeza had survived and he was stronger than ever. He got in a defensive position and waited as the two Freeza's prepared to kill him all over again. He remembered his death like it happened two minutes ago and every single detail of that battle was his to cherish and relive each time he dreamed. There was something different about the dream this time. The two Freeza's stopped powering up and stared at something just over Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta turned and his eyes widened as he noticed Bulma standing behind him. *What...what is going on here? * He thought, in surprise as Bulma smiled at him. Vegeta forced himself awake and looked over at Bulma. She opened her eyes and tried to smile at him, but it hurt too much and she couldn't move anything above her waist with out pain.

*I hurt like h*ll*

*So you finally decided. * He thought expressionless.

*I did*

*It's about time you woke up woman. You were scaring people. *

*Did I scare _you_? *

*Never. * Vegeta thought back, laughing softly.

He couldn't touch Bulma (she was injured almost everywhere and surrounded by machines) so he drummed his fingers on the bedside table, slightly irritated.

The nurse finally came in the room with his blanket, pillow, and food, "Sorry I'm late, sir, but I...oh my Kami!"

She dropped everything on the floor when she saw Bulma was conscious and ran out of the room screaming for the doctor. Vegeta and Bulma didn't even notice her entrance. Dr. Page came jogging into the room and went to Bulma's side. He immediately started to give her a check-up as he started to talk to her, and stuck a thermometer in her mouth. "Well, well sleeping beauty, you're finally awake. You just don't know how hard it was to keep all the darn reporters out of here. I knew you could do it," Dr. Page said turning to Vegeta smiling. He held his hand out to Vegeta smiling. He held his hand out Vegeta, who took it wearily. Dr. Page shook his hand a few times, before finally letting it go. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and turned back to Bulma.

"Can you talk?"

Bulma couldn't open her mouth or make sound. A tear fell from her eye and she closed them, frustrated. Vegeta frowned at the doctor.

"Sorry about that." The doctor said, patting Bulma on her stomach (the only place where she had no injury), causing one of Vegeta's eyebrows to raise to the top of his widow's peak.

*Tell him it's not his fault, I'm just feeling really overwhelmed right now. * Bulma 'told' Vegeta. Vegeta raised his other eyebrow at Bulma's telling him what to do.

"Bulma says it's not your fault. She said she's crying because she overwhelmed."

Dr. Page's eyes widened dramatically, "How did she talk to you when she can't even open her mouth?"

Vegeta scowled. "It's a long story. We have a sort of…telepathic link."

Dr. Page rubbed his chin thoughtfully, as he looked from Bulma to Vegeta. "For some reason, I believe your story. I'm sorry to use you as a sort of middle man, Vegeta, but could you ask Bulma why she thinks she can't talk?"

*Well, you heard him woman, why can't you talk? *

*My mouth. I can't open it, I guess I hurt something around there and I am not sure at all why I can't make any noise. *

Vegeta told the doctor Bulma's response. Dr. Page jiggled the change in his pockets (a habit of his, in case you haven't noticed). "I think it may be an extremely mild touch of shock (A.N. I don't know if this could ACTUALLY happen, but _too bad_ it's going to happen anyway, because **_I_** say so =). It will go away soon, don't be too worried about it. The doctor picked up her chart from the foot of the bed and made some changes. "All you need now is some time and lots of TLC." Dr. Page patted Bulma's stomach again, then shook Vegeta's hand briefly and left.

* What the h*ll is TLC? * Vegeta asked.

*Tender Loving Care. *

*Where are you going to get that? * 

*Very funny mister. Don't make me kick you. *

*You'd only be hurting yourself, woman. *Vegeta laughed.

*Probably. You look terrible. What happened to you? You have circles under you eyes and you looked like something the cat dragged in. * Bulma scolded.

*I've been training, woman. And you don't look so great either. * Vegeta lied, as if he hadn't been rapidly admiring her 30 minutes earlier.

Bulma closed her eyes and struggled to lift her left arm. She raised it off the bed an inch and put it on Vegeta's. She locked her eyes on his.

*I love you Vegeta. *

*I know that. * Vegeta thought feeling as though he were drowning in her eyes.

Bulma would have frowned at him if it wouldn't have hurt so badly. She took her hand back from him angrily. She suddenly remembered what Goku told her not too long ago:

'He probably won't ever be able to tell you he loves you.' She closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Vegeta sat back down beside the bed, watching her. He could believe that she was finally out of her coma. 

***********

Vegeta finally made himself call the WH and had Sue put him through to Goku. He told him about her waking up (I'm not sure exactly what this would be called.) Then hung up the phone.

*I can finally get some sleep. *He thought exhausted (he only slept 5 minutes in the past week!) He grabbed the pillow and blanket the nurse had brought him and sat in his chair. *How the hell am I supposed to sleep like this? * He thought angrily. He left Bulma's room and followed a series of signs until he finally found himself in the cafeteria. His stomach rumbled in anticipation. Vegeta glared at the cafeteria woman who squinted at him through her thick glasses.

"What do you want?" she asked him crossly.

Vegeta looked around to see the low class scum she HAD to be referring to (especially by the tone of her voice) but there was no one around but him. Vegeta turned back around, *Good. All the better for me. *He turned SSJ and laughed evilly (you know, that crazy Brian Drummond laughing that would make a chill go up your spine? Gosh, I miss him) at the frightened woman who thought he was (She is SO VERY wrong) an angel come to take her to hell for all the sins she had committed, and she fainted. Vegeta frowned at that and powered down. *Great. Now I have to serve myself. * He thought irritated. He grabbed some plates and started stacking up on the food. After he finished his 'snack' he sat down to watch television.

A news reporter was on and she was standing in front of the same hospital Vegeta was in.

This is Carrie Elwes reporting live from the Briefs' Memorial Hospital. We've just heard that the President is out of her coma, yet she is speaking in some kind of strange foreign language. She has a foreigner from another planet translating for her and they are engaged to be married. The president can't have any visitors yet but we plan on seeing her soon. Back to you Phil."

Vegeta snorted at the inaccuracy of the media. *What a load of bullsh *t. * He chortled, then stopped abruptly as he remembered that everyone he knows in Satan City watch this station. * Which means they're going to give me hell until I convince them it's untrue. * 

Vegeta frowned and left the cafeteria to go to the lobby. *A coffee vending machine? * Needless to say, Vegeta got no sleep at all that night either.

********

Bulma woke up the next morning and wasn't sure where she was for a minute, then it hit her. * I had an accident and I'm in the hospital. * She closed her eyes again, tiredly. *Where's Vegeta? * She thought opening her eyes. Vegeta was at the window, wanting to go outside and leave the hospital he hated so much.

*Leave if you want to. * Bulma thought to him.

I'm not going to leave you here by yourself. *

*Just go! Before you do, could you turn the TV on and give me the remote control? * Vegeta grumbled as he turned on the TV and held the remote out to her. Bulma put al her will into lifting her hand for the remote. She finally did it. She let her arm fall heavily to her side with the remote.

*Thank you Vegeta. I love you. *

Vegeta mumbled something under his breath about bossy commanding earth women as he left the room.

Bulma felt her heart melt (ah, how cute). *That was as close to an 'I love you too' as I will probably ever get. As long as he shows me he loves me, he doesn't have to tell me. *

Bulma felt herself drifting back to sleep *It's those d *mn painkillers the doctor keeps giving me. * She thought. She made herself snap out of it. *I've got to get my strength back. *She lifted her arms with difficulty and held them out in front of her. She felt her muscles throb and protest but she grit her teeth and kept doing her exercise until five minutes had passed. She waited for a minute to go by before she repeated the exercise. She had been doing her workout for an hour when Vegeta walked in.

Reporters are trying to come talk to you."

I'm not exactly able to **talk **to anyone, and even if I could talk, I wouldn't want to talk to a reporter anyway. *

They're coming in two days, your doctor told them it would be okay." Vegeta said, bored.

*Well I hope they know sign language then. I've got a little finger here that has two words to say. * Bulma thought angrily.

Vegeta smirked at Bulma's thought. *That isn't very professional President Briefs. *

*Professional my hind foot. I'm in severe pain. The LAST thing I need is the d *mn press here, making me out to be a poor loser who can't even lift a remote control, in front of the whole world. *

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window. "I have a feeling that will make them mad, since they won't be getting an interview from you."

*Well I'm just SO sorry for **_INCONVENIENCING_** _THEM_. If I have to spell it out for them finally understand that--wait! I have an idea. I'll just WRITE what I want to say, it's not like we have any other option, and no one else but the doctor would believe the link thing, and it's not like I can talk yet. All I need are pens and a pad of paper, which I can't get since I am stuck here...* Bulma trailed off looking at Vegeta pointedly. 

"I'm going, I'm going." He growled as he left the room to go to the front desk.

Bulma smiled after him, *I'm so glad I realized I love that man. *

**************************

Two days later and Bulma finally had her neck-brace removed and had enough strength to write for long periods of time. A nurse helped her wash up and apply some simple make-up in preparation for her interview. She handed Bulma a brush and left. Bulma took her hair out of the ponytail it had been in ever since her crash and brushed it furiously. She quickly put it into her trademark formal bun. Right after she finished, Vegeta walked in with a new package of pens in his hand.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked her.

Bulma pointed to a needlepoint in her arm that had given her lunch. Vegeta looked away in disgust. Bulma gave him a Æ smile and winced at the pain.

*Is it time yet? *

*Almost. * He thought, staring at her bun.

*What is it? Oh yeah. You don't like my hair in a bun, right? *

*You just remind me of someone when you wear it like that. *

*Who? *

*Here are your pens. *Vegeta thought throwing her the package.

Bulma felt her eyes begin to water, she wiped the tears away hastily before Vegeta could see them, and picked out one of her new pens.

*Thanks. *

Vegeta ignored her and sat in his chair beside her bed. The sat in tense silence until a series of loud knocks finally came from the other side of the door just before the team of news casters burst in. A photographer inched in the room and started taking pictures of everything from every possible angle. The cameraman came in the room with his camera level with Bulma's face. Bulma briefly shut her eyes, *I forgot how much I loathe the paparazzi. * Vegeta met her eyes and slightly raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Bulma grabbed her pen and pad and smiled at the camera.

Good afternoon gentlemen and lady. I will be pleased to answer all of your questions but as you can see, it will take some time for me to answer. 

Carrie Elwes stepped up. "President Briefs, could you smile and wave to the camera please? That will be our teaser for tonight." Bulma smiled radiantly but waved rather weakly at the camera. "Great. Now, there are few things I'd like to confirm with you. First off, we heard you were at first unable to speak our language when you first got out of your coma. Is that true?"

That is KIND of true. I can't speak at all yet, so in a way, I can't SPEAK our language.

"Ok, um...oh yes, we heard there was a foreign translator you are interested in."

Translator? There's only my very good friend Vegeta. He isn't foreign. Bulma lied.

Carrie smiled slyly at Vegeta as she prepared to strike. "And what of your engagement? Surely that much is true?"

I have no knowledge of any engagement.Bulma wrote, looking at Vegeta confusedly.

*Where the h *ll did that come from? Of course it doesn't sound like a bad idea* She thought.

Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly.

Carrie caught the look Bulma gave to Vegeta. Her die-hard reporter instincts told her there was something going on between the two. She stuck her microphone in Vegeta's face.

You're Vegeta right? So, is it true that you and president are not engaged or involved in any way?" As she said this, the cameraman zoomed in on Vegeta. Vegeta glared at Carrie; "Of course we're not." He growled.

Carrie smiled, "Then may I ask why the doctor says you have been here by the president's side for the last four days? Are you planning on--"

Just before she finished her question, Bulma 'accidentally' knocked her nightstand over with her elbow, causing a loud noise. A nurse bustled in and took in the situation with a glance. " She turned and frowned at the reporters.

"What are you doing? Get out of here! You are disturbing my patient!" The team gathered their equipment and prepared to leave. "Watch for us at eight!" Carried yelled as they left.

"That sly b*tch." Vegeta said angrily.

*I HATE the media. I shudder to think how they'll chop that interview up and edit it. It'll be on the front page tomorrow not to mention on the news tonight. * Bulma threw her pad and pen in the trashcan, and lay back on her pillows.

"When can you leave the hospital?" Vegeta asked her moving towards the door.

*The doctor says I'll be able to leave in two or three days. Why do you ask? *

*I'm leaving. * He said as he left. He blocked Bulma's thoughts before they could reach him.

Bulma was much too surprised to cry. She watched him leave. A weak mewling sound, much like the sound of a cat, was all she could get out before her voice disappeared again. Without Vegeta around, Bulma felt alone and scared. *He hates me, but why? What have I done? * She looked out of the window and saw Vegeta flying away from the hospital without a backwards glance. She did cry then.

**************

Vegeta stormed to his room, shoving anyone who crossed his path and giving them withering glances. He banged his door open and slammed it behind him. He tossed his suitcase on the bed and began to throw his things into it. Goku came into the room and sat down on the bed next to Vegeta's suitcase.

"Where are you going Vegeta?"

"Back to your house in Satan City" (that's where it is, right?).

"Why?"

Vegeta stopped throwing things and turned his murderous glare onto Goku, who just smiled back at him, nonplussed. 

"None of your d*mn business." He spat.

"Let me guess. You're leaving because you think that reporter will put that story on the presses and make you look like some kind of fool and you're also afraid that Bulma is starting to think of getting married."

"Aren't you supposed to ask permission before you read minds?" Vegeta said sourly.

Goku grinned, "Yeah, but I knew you wouldn't have told me on your own. To get back on topic, that's not a good enough reason for you to leave. What will Bulma think of you?"

"I really don't give a d*mn."

"Liar." Goku said softly, "I can't believe you are willing to give Bulma up for something as trivial as your pride, Vegeta. I thought you were better than that, but I guess I was wrong." Goku left Vegeta in the room staring after him.

*If the woman cares enough she'll come to me, if not then I'll just forget her. * Vegeta thought as he closed his suitcase and left his room. He got a chauffeur to take him to the airport. Vegeta was let on at the last minute, only because he (and the other three that had come to the WH with him) was on the president's VIP list, which gave him special privileges.

As the plane took off, Vegeta opened his mind one last time, *I'm ending the link like you wanted woman, now you can get on with your life. * And with that he _finally_ ended their link forever.

******

At the Briefs Memorial Hospital, Bulma was finally speaking (well, actually, she was screaming) her first words since her accident, "Vegeta! Don't' go! Don't leave me!" She sobbed herself to sleep and the concerned nurses watched her carefully to make sure she didn't regress any further.

A.N. I know kind of cheesy, but keep reading, it'll get better soon, I promise.

**********

That same day at 8:00 p.m.

Goku sat in the lobby watching the news. _TV voice of Carrie Elwes._

"Today I had the chance to visit with President Briefs. She is alive and doing well. Doctor Page, her lead physician, says the only reason why she is out of her coma is because of one man. This man's name is Vegeta. _Picture of Vegeta speaking into microphone._ He's from Satan City, and he and two others were honored in an award ceremony not too long ago for saving the world. _Clip from the ceremony where Bulma is kissing Vegeta. _Since then, they have been living as guests in the WH. When I arrived at the hospital I was shocked to find the somewhat healthy looking President and this man, sitting comfortably together. _Clip of Bulma writing and Vegeta watching her._ This is extraordinary. He's not exactly tall, but he is dark and handsome, with a somewhat brooding quality about him. It is strange that he and the president, two people that seem to be total opposites get along so well. This was Carrie Elwes, back to you Phil."

Goku turned off the TV and shook his head, *Vegeta was _so_ wrong. *

**********

The next morning, Bulma woke up and then immediately wished she hadn't. *Vegeta left me. He's mad at me for something, but what? What have I done? * 

Bulma began to work her speech therapy with her old tenacity (and she kept on doing it, and practiced every chance she got.) She improved so much; Dr. Page commended her on it.

"You're doing so well Bulma! You can go home today, if you like. Right after you fill out some paper work."

Bulma nodded at him and got out of her bed to call Susie. *I hope she can understand me. My speech still isn't back to normal yet. *

Susie finally picked up, "Hello, this is the WH, maid speaking."

"Sue? Bulma. Chauffeur. Pick up at hospital?"

"Uh…sure. I'll send someone. Are you…okay Bulma?"

"Fine. Hurry." She said hanging up. *That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. *She thought, changing into clothes she had bought in the gift shop. She left her room in search of her doctor, so she could fill out that paperwork. She finally finished it, in ten minutes, and waved goodbye to him.

"Good bye Bulma. I'll see you tomorrow to take out your stitches right?"

Bulma nodded distractedly and walked out of the doors. She quickly got into the waiting limo which took her back to the WH. Susie greeted her at the door with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you back Madam. Your friend (the ambassador's wife) calls everyday to see how you are. She's in Italy right now with her husband."

Bulma nodded, not really hearing what Sue was saying. She began to search for Vegeta. She checked the lobby and the kitchen. No Vegeta there. She carefully went up the stairs and opened the door to his room; it was empty. Bulma's eyes widened as she turned to leave the room…and then bumped into Goku, who was carrying a suitcase.

"Go--ku? Where…Vegeta?"

"He left a couple of days ago," Goku said softly putting his suitcase down. "The same day he left you at the hospital."

"Knew it. Felt it. Link gone. He left. For good." Bulma said crying silently.

Goku awkwardly patted her on the back as she continued, "He hates me. I'm no good. Not good for him."

Goku shook her gently (for him, poor Bulma is lucky she didn't fly out of a window). "You're wrong Bulma. Vegeta doesn't hat you. He just has a strong hold on his pride, and unfortunately, that usually comes before anything else." Bulma was shocked to hear this (I don't know why, she should have been able to tell before.) and hurt to think she came second to Vegeta's pride. Something inside her told her to forget Vegeta and to put him behind her. "Oh well. It was enter--entertaining while lasted." She said, trying to sound b*tchy.

"What are you talking about Bulma?" 

"I used Vegeta. To make me look good. More people vote for me because find him irres-irresist-irresistable. Even accident was planned." She lied, feigning delight.

Goku watched her carefully. He didn't believe a word she just said, but he did believe it was time for him and the rest of the Z-gang to leave.

"I don't believe you Bulma just think about your feelings for a while. You know where to look for me if you ever need me. We're all leaving today."

Bulma hugged Goku, "Thanks." She stepped back and watched as he and Yamcha grabbed their bags and put them in the limo from the upstairs window (she was in too much pain to go back downstairs). A green man with a cape and turban flew over to them.

"It's about time we left this place." He said.

"What have you been doing Piccolo?" Yamcha asked.

Training, was all he would say as he got in with them. As the three finally left, Bulma felt both sorrow and joy at the same time. The White House was definitely quieter without them and more organized, yet she was alone now (except for the servants and they were usually pretty anti-social.

She (somehow) got down the stairs and went into the lobby to play her favorite game, Immortal Combat XIV (she likes it because it takes her mind off of things). After an hour or two, she finally 'died' and went to enter her name on the high score list. Vegeta's name was on the top (remember he and Goku and Yamcha and Piccolo all played it on their first day to the WH.) Bulma felt a pang in her heart but she ignored it. She turned the game off and went to her office. She sat down at her desk and sighed, twirling a pencil between her index and middle fingers. She dropped the pencil as she suddenly came up with a very, _very, **very**_ good idea. She smiled for the first time in days as she picked up the phone and scheduled a press conference.

********

Chichi kept asking the two Saiyans question after question about the president until Goku sighed heavily, "Chichi, could you shut up?" she shut up but she gave Goku a look that said, "you-better-grab-a-blanket, -'cause-you're-sleeping-on-the-couch-tonight-mister. Goku sighed again as Chichi left the room.

"Vegeta…I saw the news. That reporter actually made you out to be a hero. The paper too... well, actually the paper suggested that you two were engaged."

Vegeta scowled at Goku; "I don't care anymore."

"Bulma's out of the hospital." Goku said cheerfully.

"What do I care?" Vegeta said nastily.

Goku frowned at Vegeta, getting upset. "She seemed pleased to have you gone."

Vegeta clenched his fists unconsciously. "I'm glad I left her then. I can't believe I was beginning to regret ending that d*mn link!"

Goku smiled at this reaction, "So you DO care."

"Maybe I _DID, _as in past tense."

"She didn't mean what she said you know. She was just mad that you left her."

"If she cares, she'll come find me."

"Whatever." Goku said, turning on the TV, disgusted at Vegeta's antics.

__

Voice of Carrie Elwes. "This just in. Bulma Briefs has resigned as President, for reasons unknown, and is now taking complete control over the Capsule Corporation she inherited from her father. In other news--"

Goku turned off the television. "I wonder what brought that on." He said sarcastically.

Vegeta frowned, "She never liked politics anyway."

Goku nodded, "Oh yeah. I forgot. I wonder which Capsule Corp. she's going to stay at."

"There's more than one?"

"Of course," Goku laughed, " There are CC's all over the planet. The three main ones are here, in the states, and the other is in Europe somewhere."

* D*mn. I hope that woman comes here to me. * Vegeta thought.

*******

SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? TUNE IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PRESIDENT BRIEFS! =) IF YOU WANNA SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER TWELVE, LEAVE ME YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS IN YOUR REVIEW.

HERE'S A TIDBIT OF CHAPTER TWELVE:

"It's going to take a while for me to get used to that. Bulma Briefs was the best president this planet's ever seen." (Chichi)

"Really? I thought she was a silly, emotional, insecure, loser."

-Claire

(find out why she says this).


	12. clairesse speaks her mind

AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER THERE WAS A QUOTE MADE BY CLAIRESSE ABOUT BULMA

AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER THERE WAS A QUOTE MADE BY CLAIRESSE ABOUT BULMA. WHY DID CLAIRESSE SAY THAT? WHY IS SHE TALKING WITH CHICHI? WHY IS SHE IN SATAN CITY? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER TWELVE!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Two weeks later

Bulma ran up to her new house feeling very optimistic. She no longer had any kind of hired help and she was feeling very independent. *I CAN do this. * She told herself as she made dinner that night. *I will be an average person if it kills me. This is going to be a whole new existence for me. I have everything here I could possibly need or want: money, a razor, food, clothes, credit cards, flavored water, make-up...everything but Vegeta. *She thought sighing. *I can't believe I still have feelings for that egotistical son of a b*tch. After all we've been through and he had to pull something like that. *She thought her eyes filling with tears as she loaded her dishwasher. *What'd be terrible is if we were to see each other again. I know he'd hate that. *Bulma sighed and sat in her new leather couch. *It's going to be hard getting used to life alone." 

****************************

Chichi expertly maneuvered down the aisle of the local food mart with her purchases in tow. She was almost finished with her shopping. She suddenly zoomed down the snack aisle as she spotted the last bag of Doritos (I know not likely but I couldn't think of much else to put) and ran into a pretty young woman with a wide brimmed hat (one of those fancy kind, not a ten-gallon hat or a baseball cap, it's one of those that they used to wear in the 'old days') that was white with a blue ribbon around it, dark blue sunglasses and a matching sundress. The woman yelped and fell to the floor in a heap, landing near her full basket. Chichi rushed to her side. "I'm sorry miss. Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine," the woman said shakily as Chichi helped her up.

"I love your outfit! It's so cute. Where'd you get it? It must have cost a fortune."

The woman frowned then laughed good-naturedly at Chichi's forwardness, "I got it at the mall; it was on sale."

"You just said the magic words! Would you go with me to get it?" she pleaded.

The woman thought about it for a while then beamed at Chichi, "I'd be delighted to."

"Great! Let me pay for all this first and then we can go." Chichi waited in line while the woman went through the express lane. Chichi saw her smile at the bagger who was gawking at her openly. *There's something very familiar about her that I can't quite put my finger on. And her speech...it's so cultured and snobbish at times and then it sounds really cheery and friendly. * Chichi finally paid for all of her things and was ready to leave. She got in her car and followed the woman to the mall.

***************************

"$210! That's a pretty good deal. Hmmm. I'll get one that isn't the same as yours. I'll get... this purple one. Where are the matching glasses and hat?"

"I bought those separately," the woman said softly.

"Why do you need them?"

The woman seemed startled at her question, "I have sensitive eyes and light damages them."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What's your name?"

The woman's mouth turned down at the question; "My name is Clairesse."

"Really?! That's funny. There's a woman, the ambassador Dane's wife, named Clairesse too. She's friends with the president."

"Former president." Clairesse told Chichi.

"It's going to take a while for me to get used to that. Bulma Briefs was the best president this planet has ever seen."

The woman laughed as if that was the funniest thing she had ever heard. "Really? I thought she was a silly, emotional, insecure loser; not to mention a spoiled brat."

"You **must** be joking." Chichi said shocked.

Clairesse shrugged, "Maybe...what's your name? You never told me."

"Chichi. Hey, do you want to come eat dinner over at my house tonight? I always make plenty. My husband and his friends always eat enough for fifty."

"I've had guests like that before, " Clairesse said smiling "I'll be glad to come."

"Great! See you at eight!" the two waved and separated after exchanging addresses and phone numbers. Chichi smiled as she made her way home, *I think I've just made a best friend.

*She finally reached home and made three large pans of lasagna. When Goku and Vegeta arrived from training that evening, she told them about her new friend. "She's coming over for dinner tonight, so I want you two on your best behavior. Especially you Vegeta." she lectured while setting the table. Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Chichi said excitedly "Goku you and Vegeta sit down while I answer the door."

Chichi took off her apron (I don't know if she really wears one) and opened the door. "Clairesse! Hi! Come on in." Chichi beamed opening the door. "Follow me." she said. She turned her back to Clairesse and frowned slightly. Her new best friend was still wearing sunglasses and a hat while she was in the house. *Her eyes can't be that sensitive, can they? * She thought. Clairesse was wearing a short dress (by Chichi's standards, which means it wasn't down to her ankles =) that was red, a red hat (like the one she had before) and black sunglasses. Chichi shrugged *Oh well. To each her own. *

"Clairesse, this is my husband, Goku, and his friend, Vegeta." Chichi said as she led the way to the table. She turned to see why Clairesse was taking so long. Clairesse was standing frozen in place like a deer caught in headlights, and the small amount of her face that could be seen had turned ghastly pale. "Clairesse? Is something wrong?" Chichi asked worried.

Clairesse snapped out of it. "Hi." she said meekly. Goku and Vegeta stared at her. As Vegeta stared at the poor frightened woman, he felt a stir of desire inside him (I know that's an overused little phrase, but I had to use it) and instantly squashed it. He felt guilty for being attracted to anything about this woman. *Something about this woman is very familiar. She reminds me of Jez...*Goku, trying to make his wife's friend feel more comfortable, waved enthusiastically.

Clairesse tried not to panic. *At least they haven't figured me out yet. * 

"Come sit down at the table, Clairesse." Chichi said cheerfully, sitting next to Goku. Vegeta frowned as the name registered. "Here, sit next to Vegeta." Chichi continued, smiling. Clairesse smiled weakly at Vegeta, who tried to ignore her sitting there next to him, but his eyes kept reaching her. 

Angry at what he could not understand, Vegeta blurted, "Why don't you take your d*mn hat and glasses off woman!" 

Chichi's new friend counted to ten silently and bit her lip, but she could not hold back a reply, "Here's an idea *sshole. Why don't you shut your d*mn mouth?"

"You--"

"Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves!" Chichi interrupted. "Can't we eat dinner in peace?"

"I'm sorry Chichi." Clairesse said. Vegeta cursed under his breath and viciously stabbed his lasagna with his fork (I'm sorry about the lack of Japanese 'stuff' in this chapter, but I'm an American and I haven't much knowledge of Japanese culture. I'd rather not have any at all than have some in here and it was wrong. So, please don't get mad at my American crud in here. Please.)

The four continued eating their dinner in relative silence until Chichi piped up. "So Claire; where are you from?"

"I'm from around here, but I haven't been in town for a while."

"What kept you away?"

"Work." Clairesse said.

"What do you do for a living?" Chichi asked surprised.

"I do a lot of managing." Clairesse said smiling.

"Do you want to hear something interesting? A couple of weeks ago, my husband met the president. Vegeta did too." Chichi boasted.

"How nice," Clairesse said sarcastically "I met her too."

"Yeah, she was **really** nice." Goku piped up.

Vegeta snorted, "Ha, says you."

"What did she do to you?" Clairesse asked curious.

"What the h*ll do you care?" he sneered. Clairesse frowned at him and narrowed her eyes from behind her dark glasses. Vegeta saw her frowning, "Why the h*ll are you hiding behind those dark glasses and that ridiculous hat? Are you so d*mn ugly that you don't want anyone to see you and then have a heart attack?" (I know that was kind of childish, but in a way Vegeta is a spoiled child. I love him anyway=)

Clairesse jumped out of her seat and smacked Vegeta full across his face with all of her strength, knowing it wouldn't hurt him a bit, and not really giving a sh*t. "You b*stard. I hope you roast in h*ll." she hissed.

Chichi stared flabbergasted at her previously calm friend while Goku watched amused. All of this reminded him of something and he missed those times that he was sure would never return.

Vegeta rose slowly from his chair and met Claire's eyes with a look that would have stopped anyone, but the woman glared back at him, unfazed. Vegeta leaned in closer to her, "Been there, done that. Now why don't you shut your d*mn mouth. You're giving me a headache," he said softly, almost gently as he went back to eating his dinner calmly as if nothing happened. Chichi was still flabbergasted. Goku was surprised at how fast Vegeta seemed to have taken to Clairesse, but he tried his best to keep calm. 

"Why don't you sit down and finish eating Clairesse?" She finally sat down defeatedly and ate her dinner in silence, while Goku and Chichi kept looking from her to Vegeta in disbelief. *There is some kind of chemistry going on between these two and it's stronger than it was with Bulma. *Goku thought. *Trunks must have altered the future completely...which means... he won't be born! *

Vegeta couldn't help staring also, after all, this was the second person with the guts to stand up to him and get involved in a verbal spar with him. *She's like Bulma whenever I p*ssed her off. * Vegeta thought *Only this woman is more aggressive. *

After dinner, everyone went to relax and talk. (I just think it's funny that these four actually have something to 'talk' about.::crickets chirping:: Okay I'm stupid, just stop reading this and go to back to the story. Wait! I have it: they're talking about the androids) Clairesse didn't get involved (she has no idea of what they're talking about, she wasn't present when the lavender haired boy from the future told them all of this) until she noticed a figure watching them from the corner. 

Goku followed her gaze, "Come on in here for a minute Gohan."

Gohan walked up to Clairesse and held out his hand, Clairesse shook his hand solemnly, "Hi Gohan. I'm a friend of your mother's." She said, not knowing that he would save the world one-day.

"Hi." he said.

"Gohan, don't you have some studying to be doing?" Chichi reminded him. Gohan sighed and left the room after waving one last time at Claire.

"I'm sorry about that. I told him to stay in his room since I have company." Chichi said. "That's okay. I love kids, especially since I was an only child. I used to want ten kids," she said dreamily. Everyone blanched; especially Chichi, "TEN? Do you know how difficult it is for me with just one? You must be crazy. I can't even imagine having a second." (Ha ha, little does she know...)

Claire shrugged and fingered the diamond ring on her left ring finger that Chichi assumed was a wedding ring. "I was _just_ a kid then. I know now that was just a silly dream."

"That is the dumbest thing I've heard. You reminded me of someone at first, but I know for a fact she'd never think something as stupid as that. You must be crazy to want your poor mate go through that with someone as hideous as you at least ten times." Vegeta scoffed (That's a little much for PG-13, but I know you guys can handle it =).

"Who do I remind you of Vegeta?" Clairesse demanded with some anger in her voice, ignoring everything else he had said.

"Some stupid woman I used to know." he said sounding bored.

"The former president, Bulma, right?" 

"How the h*ll did you--"

"You expressed your intense dislike for her earlier."

"Vegeta doesn't mean it He's actually got the hots for her." Goku said smiling (Got the hots for her? Oh my gosh, Funimation has been messing with my story!)

Chichi laughed, "I sincerely hope you're joking, Goku. Vegeta, I thought you said you'd never have any sort of feelings for any 'd*mn female'. The only type of feelings I thought you could show were all connected to your pride."

"Evidently not." Vegeta said in a voice so low only Clairesse and Goku (with his Saiyan hearing) heard it.

"Why did you leave her?" she asked.

"He was afraid some reporter would make him into some sentimental mushy guy, and that would have hurt his pride." Goku said, before Vegeta could answer. Vegeta glowered furiously as Goku continued, "Besides, Vegeta was afraid she'd want to make a commitment and he isn't--"

"Shut the h*ll up Kakkarot."

"The name's Goku." Goku said cheerfully.

"I really don't give a d*mn. Just shut that large hole in your face up." he growled.

"Why don't you tell her that--" Clairesse started.

"Just why the h*ll is it any business of yours anyway woman? Are you so lonely with your hideously ugly face that you get your cheap thrills from listening to other people's twisted 'love' stories? I think you have one f****** huge problem." Vegeta interrupted angrily (I know, childish again).

Clairesse leaped out of her seat (she seems to do that a lot). "I try to be nice and all you do is b*tch at me! Well let me tell you a little something Mr. Holier-than-thou-art Vegeta. You don't know as much as you seem to be convinced you do. As a matter of fact what little you do know amounts to jack sh*t."

"What the h*ll are you talking about woman!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"My name is not woman, d*mn you! Address me by my proper name or do not address me at all." Clairesse hissed.

"Clairesse is a d*mn ugly name for a d*mn ugly b*tch."

"It's not my real name you jackass."

"A b*tch by any other name would be just as b*tchy." Vegeta sneered (I kind of used one of Shakespeare's lines to make that line: "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet").

"Maybe so, but this 'b*tch' prefers to be called Bulma." Clairesse spat.

The room silenced, until Vegeta answered angrily, "You go too far in your mockery of me woman."

"Perhaps I have gone too far. I might as well end this now." She threw her sunglasses and hat at Vegeta. Chichi gasped, Goku was surprised, but the only reaction Bulma really cared about just then was Vegeta's, as he took a step away from her in his bewilderment. "Bulma?"

"That would be me." she said sadly (I was hoping you had changed Vegeta. I guess I was wishing for too much." She turned to Chichi who was staring at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry about **all** of this Chichi. I'm...I'm going to leave now." She picked up her things and left.

Vegeta was still in shock, *It was her the whole time! A part of me knew it. I can't believe I didn't guess. * "How could I have been so blind?" Vegeta asked himself aloud.

Goku decided to answer for him, "You were too busy denying being attracted to her."

"All along I compared her with Bulma. How could I--"

"You may have just ruined any chance you may have had with her, Vegeta. You were a complete *ss. Well, see you in the morning." Goku said tiredly, going to bed. Chichi was still bewildered. "The President was in my house, talking to me, and we went shopping together, and I didn't even know it."

Not for the first time, Vegeta regretted ending the link, *If I hadn't done it, I would have known it was her. * He rested his head on his arms as he lay back in the bed. *What's surprising is I didn't even know how much I missed her until I saw her. * (A little OOC for Veggie, I know, but come on give me a break, you liked the rest of the story, right?)

**********************

As Bulma sat in her new home, she felt very confused. She cringed as she remembered the events that had taken place in the last hour and a half. *It's all Vegeta's fault. I hate to love that jerk, and I loved to hate him. He goads me into an argument _every_ chance he gets and it's very frustrating. * Bulma frowned at the silence in her CC home. She still wasn't quite used to living by herself. Bulma kicked off her shoes and lay back on the couch, trying to relax. Unfortunately, all she could think of was Vegeta: his voice, and his face, and-- Bulma closed her eyes to stop the tears that were beginning to develop. *I have to get over him He may have liked me at one point, but that's all over. I'm going to miss him. * She thought crying herself silently to sleep.

************

Bulma woke up the next morning-- actually, afternoon, feeling as though she'd been hit with an eighteen wheeler. Her throat hurt a little from all of her yelling last night. *At least I aced all of that voice therapy the other day, or I'd be in for some **real** pain. * She thought as she lifted herself off of the couch and trudged to the kitchen for some cappuccino. She passed the phone and stopped as she saw the light on her answering machine blinking. She pushed the button and listened as she prepared her cappuccino.

"Uh, Ms. Briefs? This is Troy Goodrich, your father's lawyer. We've discovered a large amount of money addressed to you by your father in one of his accounts. We are in the process of transporting it to your account right now. That's all." _Click._

"Bulma. This is Clairesse. What in the world were you thinking two weeks ago? I just got back form my trip with Dane, and I heard about your resignation. Needless to say, I'm shocked. Call me ASAP." _Click._

Long period of silence, then "Bul--Bulma? This is Chichi." Bulma raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm sorry about last night. I just wanted to know if you--if I--if we could still be friends? You don't have to see Vegeta ever again if you don't want to. He leaves early in the morning with Goku to train for most of the day. Would you please think about it? I have to make breakfast so...bye." _Click._

Bulma put her drink down and picked up the phone to dial Chichi's number.

"Hello?"

"Chichi, this is Bulma. I still want to be friends too."

"Great! Want to come over?" Chichi asked excitedly.

"Be there in about ten minutes." Bulma said, hanging up.

***********

****

Author's note: No, don't get all excited, the story isn't over yet. I'm just lazy and I'm going to sort of 'narrate' for a while. 

Ahem, this secret arrangement went on for three and a half weeks. During this time, Vegeta and Bulma (as Chichi promised) never saw each other, which was just as well, because both (in their own different way) were trying to forget the other. Bulma missed Vegeta and Vegeta missed her, but neither was going to admit it until the other did first. Bulma spent more and more time with Chichi and Vegeta was more obsessed with his training than usual. 

"Hey Bulma! Where's Gohan?" Chichi shouted from the clothesline outside.

"He's in his room." Bulma answered from the kitchen. She'd been taking lessons from Chichi, a (in Bulma's and Goku's opinion) superb cook, and she was much improved. Bulma reached into the oven and pulled out a large tray of cookies. "Gohan! Snack!" She yelled.

In what seemed like a second, the young man came into the room. "All right! Cookies! Thanks Bulma." he cheered.

Chichi walked in, "Why aren't you hitting those books Gohan?"

"Ah, Mom, I was just taking a break." Gohan said sheepishly.

"No you don't! Take your cookies and get back to work, young man." Chichi ordered. 

Gohan sighed and Bulma rolled her eyes at her friend's obsession with her son's education. Gohan got his cookies and left sadly.

"Chichi, you have got to loosen up and let that kid have some fun once in a while. All work and no play makes Gohan a **very** dull boy."

Chichi looked horrified, "My Gohan? Dull?!"

Bulma closed her eyes and saw what she was saying in her mind, "Yes, dull. No one will want to be his friend and he'll be a lonely perverted hermit living on the outside of society. All of the neighborhood kids will be afraid of him and--"

"All right, enough! I will not let my little boy's intelligence go to waste by letting him become a hermit like Roshi. I just wish he had someone around his age to play with."

"Why don't you play with him?" Bulma suggested.

"**ME?**" Chichi almost fell over.

Bulma laughed at her friend's suggestion, "Sure, I bet he'd be glad to play with anyone; I mean it's better than having your nose in a book all the time." 

"Oh, all right." Chichi sighed "What should we do?"

"It's pretty hot outside, so why don't we play in the sprinkler?" Bulma suggested.

"Okay, I have an extra swim suit if you want it."

"Thanks. Let's go tell Gohan the good news first." When he found out, Gohan leaped out of his seat and started cheering. Chichi watched her son cheering and looking happy in surprise, *I guess he does need a break every once in a while. *

"Go get changed Gohan." Chichi told him as the two left.

Chichi went into her bedroom for a minute and returned with something in her hand. She threw it at Bulma, who caught it, surprised.

"Oh, Chichi! It's beautiful," she said, beaming at her friend.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it was going to be part of your birthday present."

Bulma hugged Chichi; "You're the best friend a girl could have." (Cheesy, I know.)=

She ran to the bathroom to change, *A perfect fit. * Bulma thought looking in the mirror. What she had thought to be a one piece was actually a navy blue two-piece with the top tying behind her neck. Bulma tied her hair up into a ponytail with her matching blue ribbon, and walked out into the front lawn to make sure Chichi's sprinkler was all ready to go. (I don't know why she would have a sprinkler, so don't ask =) Gohan soon came out in his swimsuit, followed by Chichi in a purple one-piece. 

"I'm a mother, for the sake of Dende, and I don't need to be running around in some bikini or two-piece." She said to Bulma. Gohan turned on the water and the two women shrieked, as they became soaked.

"I'll get you for that, Gohan." Bulma threatened. The younger boy let her put his face full in the spray of water before springing free (we all know that Gohan is **much** stronger than she is, he's just trying to be fair =).

__

The three continued to play for maybe an hour or two before Bulma and Chichi became tired.

"I'm sitting out." Bulma panted.

"Yeah, me too." Chichi agreed.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders and went to go play by himself. The two women lay out on lawn chairs with their sunglasses on, and they soon fell asleep.

__

A few hours later

Gohan was wrinkled from playing in the water so long, but he didn't care; he was having fun.

Chichi's mental alarm clock woke her up and told her she was late, "Oh Dende." She said getting out of her chair "Gohan, get inside and get dressed for dinner." she said turning off the water and running inside to cook dinner. In her haste, she forgot Bulma, who was sleeping peacefully in the lawn chair.

Two specks appeared in the sky and later these specks could be distinguished as being Goku and Vegeta, back from a long day of training. Goku stopped flying suddenly as he realized it was Bulma sleeping in his front yard. Remarkably, Vegeta hadn't seen or sensed her yet. *He's been so distracted lately. *

"What is it?" Vegeta asked as he stopped too annoyed at the hold-up.

"I just remembered I left something important back where we were sparring. I'll be back in a while; you go on with out me." Goku said, flying off in the opposite direction.

Vegeta scowled after him, "Absent minded fool." he muttered as he continued flying toward Goku's house. He landed a few feet away from the house. He frowned as he noticed the lawn chair stretched out in the middle of the yard. He stalked over there, grinning maliciously as he anticipated Chichi's face when he scared the cr*p out of her. With little effort, Vegeta put his hand on the back of the chair and flicked his wrist, dumping the occupant of the chair unceremoniously on her behind, waking her. The furious woman sprang to her feet and turned to face the one that had wronged her. Both stepped back in surprise, but Bulma turned to leave.

"Wait," Vegeta said holding out his hand to detain her. "Where the h*ll are you going?"

"As far away from you as possible." Bulma said with her heart racing.

Vegeta frowned in his confusion; "Didn't you come here to--"

"No, I have no interest in getting involved with you again. I've been coming here for days hoping I'd never see you again. And why is it Vegeta, that you always want me to make the first move?" Bulma said angrily, tears in her eyes.

Vegeta watched the path of that tear mesmerized, remembering the time in the hospital where he had cried. He gently took her by her shoulders and kissed her; trying to show her with his kiss that he could never say the words, but he was sorry anyway. Bulma pushed away from him.

"Stop it Vegeta! You're confusing me, d*mn you. I don't know about you Vegeta, but I've moved on, and I don't ever want to see you again." Bulma lied sadly. *Vegeta, abandon your pride like I just did and I will truly know you love me. * Bulma thought, trying to mutely convey her thought to him.

Vegeta's face had no expression, "Is that what you really want, Bulma?" He asked, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

Bulma nodded jerkily and closed her eyes. 

"Then so be it." Vegeta said finally, going inside of Goku's house and leaving Bulma alone in the yard. Bulma stood there for a while, until she opened her eyes. She felt a gust of wind as Goku arrived and landed in front of her.

"Hey Bulma! What's up?" he beamed.

"Absolutely nothing." Bulma said her voice flat.

Goku sighed and rolled his eyes, "Let me guess. You and Vegeta still haven't made up."

"Nor will we _ever_. I told him I'd never see him again and I meant it." Bulma said holding back a sob.

Goku's eyes widened in shock, "Jeez Bulma. What happened?"

Bulma filled him in.

Goku scratched his head (I love when he does this, it's so cute) while he tried to think of a way to get the two stubborn fools together. *I've got it! But I can't tell either of them, they'd never agree to it. *

"Gee, I have no idea." Goku said with a dopey smile on his face.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at Goku's exaggerated ignorance (don't get mad Goku fans! I like Goku too.) "Okay..."

Just then, Chichi rang two pots together. Goku sped to the house to get his dinner forgetting Bulma in his haste (everyone forgets Bulma, it's very irritating).

Months of public speaking paid off, Bulma showed no sign of her inner turmoil. She shrugged and walked over to her car and left.

*************

Goku made a phone call late that evening to Clairesse (the **real** one) who agreed whole-heartedly to take part in Goku's plan.

************

SO WHAT IS THIS PLAN? WHAT IS GOING ON? IS THIS THE END OF OUR FAVORITE COUPLE? YOU'LL HAVE TO READ CHAPTER THIRTEEN TO FIND OUT. (ACTUALLY CHAPTER FOURTEEN IS WHERE ALL THE ACTION IS, BUT THIRTEEN TALKS ABOUT THEM A LITTLE).

THIRTEEN

"The second thing is even better. I'm going to have a masquerade ball."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Another party?"

"Yep, only this one is going to involve masks." (Claire)

TRUST ME, YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS OUT ON THE NEXT TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS, CHAPTER ELEVEN WAS **NOTHING** COMPARED TO THEM.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

FOURTEEN (the end of Vegeta and Bulma)

Vegeta was furious with himself. There was Bulma at least 10 feet away from him and he should have been having trouble taking his eyes off of the blue haired beauty, but instead, he was enthralled by the brunette goddess with the sea green eyes that he was dancing with...RED.

UH OH! FIND OUT WHY VEGETA IS FINALLY OVER BULMA AND WHAT BULMA'S REACTION TO THIS IS.


	13. GOKU'S PLAN

OKAY HERE'S THIRTEEN

OKAY HERE'S THIRTEEN. I DON'T REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER MUCH, BUT IT HELPS BRING THINGS TOGETHER. REVIEW IT PLEASE! 

Vegeta woke up and got out of bed. He had just had a very **strange** dream.

**In his dream, he had finally forced himself to apologize to Bulma and she had laughed in his face, hurting his pride. 'Stupid fool, I have another.' she whispered playfully, before laughing at him again. **

* I will never let that happen to me. * He vowed. *Forget the woman. There are others. *

********************

__

A few days later.

Bulma sighed and closed her eyes wearily as she sat in her cozy armchair. The confrontation with Vegeta had taken a lot out of her. 

She flinched as the phone rang loudly, interrupting her relaxing. She scrambled out of her seat and fumbled with the receiver, finally picking it up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" she said tiredly.

There was silence on the other end, then an enraged voice began scolding her and telling her she should know better than to leave her friend with out any knowledge of what's going on, and asking her if she had gone crazy, and etcetera.

"Claire! How have you been?" Bulma asked, laughing nervously and remembering that night not too long ago where she had pretended her name was Clairesse.

"Don't you try to pull that on me Bulma Briefs! You have a LOT of explaining to do."

Bulma mentally smacked her forehead, *How could I have forgotten Clairesse? *

"Bulma? I'm waiting. First tell me why you resigned as president."

Bulma bit her lip as memories came back to her, bringing a fresh wave of remorse, "I had a sudden...revelation. I hated being the president anyway and after my accident...I was just more unhappy with my job than ever." He (as she referred to Vegeta now) was the only reason why I was ever happy in the WH. *

"I see," Clairesse said gently, "And what about you and Vegeta?"

"I know no one by that name. Bulma said stiffly. She waited tensely for Clairesse to comment, but there was only silence.

"Oh all right! I told him I never want to see him again."

"That was stupid of you." Clairesse said bluntly, "On a more cheerful note, I know four things that should cheer you up, Bulma."

"I can't wait to find out what they are." Bulma yawned.

"The first thing is, husbands is letting me come live in a rented house (when she says house she means mansion) near CC for a while to be near you."

"Oh that's great Claire." Bulma said unenthusiastically.

"The second thing is even better. I'm going to have a masquerade ball."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Another party?"

"Yes. This one's going to involve masks though," she said stressing the word 'masks'.

"I guess I can come." Bulma said reluctantly.

"Great, here's something better than a party. I'm going to have a baby!"

Bulma gasped, "But I though you couldn't! How--"

Claire laughed good-naturedly at Bulma's amazement, "My mother always told me never to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Congratulations! What's the last thing?"

"Well you would say it's better than having a baby. I'll show it to you at the party. You'll get an invitation in the mail with directions and everything. Laters!" she said cheerily hanging up.

Bulma hung up also. She got back into her chair and tried to imagine what could be better than having a baby. *Nothing I can think of...* she thought confused.

****************

Dinner time at the Son house (at Goku's house)

"No! For the last time I will NOT go, d*mn you Kakkarot. Now stop pestering me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Aw, come on Vegeta. It'll be fun."

"I don't want to have any 'fun'."

"What are you afraid of Vegeta?" Goku mocked.

Vegeta clenched his fists, "D*mn you Goku, " he hissed, "I fear nothing, I just refuse to go."

"You finally said my name! Good for you Vegeta." Goku said sarcastically.

Chichi slammed her palm on the table causing the dishes to rattle, "You're going Vegeta, and that's final!"

"Really? And what will you do if I don't go?" he jeered.

"It's what I WON'T do that you should be worried about! I won't wash or cook and you can sleep outside." she threatened.

"FINE! I'll go to the d*mn party!" Vegeta yelled angrily, slamming the front door as he left to fume elsewhere, muttering curses as he stomped away from the house.

Chichi let out her breath, "I thought he'd never agree. Your plan's working Goku."

Goku smiled at his wife from across the table; "It's all up to the two of them now."

**************************

A SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW, BUT TWELVE WAS REALLY LONG TO MAKE UP FOR IT. FOURTEEN WILL BE LONG ALSO. SO DID YOU LIKE IT? I CAN'T WAIT TO UPLOAD FOURTEEN! **PLEASE GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS! **/\_/\ /\_o. The more reviews, the sooner it comes! ANYBODYHAVE ANY QUESTIONS? LET ME KNOW! **I'LL ANSWER THEM.**

E-MAIL ME OR **WRITE QUESTION IN YOUR REVIEW. =)**

UNTIL NEXT TIME,

__

~Bulma16~

FIFTEEN

"No one's stopping you from leaving."

Bulma scowled at the mockery in Vegeta's voice, "I think I'll stay right here." she said bravely.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Red was overwhelmingly curious to know what it'd be like to kiss this man. She soon found out; *I could learn to love this man. * (_Red thinking about Vegeta.)_


	14. vegeta meets red...

I BARELY RECIEVED ANY REVIEWS FOR 12&13

I BARELY RECIEVED ANY REVIEWS FOR 12&13. WERE THEY REALLY THAT BAD? IF SO TELL ME AND ILL STOP BUGGING YOU GUYS.

OKAY, THIS IF FOR SILVER STAR THANK YOU VERY MUCH =) THIS SERIES HAS THE ANDROIDS IN IT; BUT THEY HAVEN'T FOUGHT THE ZGANG YET. THAT'S WHY VEGETA IS TRAINING. IT'S PRETTY MUCH THE SAME AS THE SHOW I GUESS, ONLY BULMA HAS NEVER MET ANY OF THE ZFIGHTERS, SHE DOESN'T HAVE PARENTS ANY MORE, CLAIRESSE IS HER 'FRIEND', AND VEGETA STAYS WITH GOKU AND CHICHI.

FOURTEEN_ (President Briefs)_

_Four days later_

"I feel like a fool." Goku whined as he adjusted his bunny costume (I couldn't resist, he's just too cute =).

"You **must** be a fool for coming here in _that_ while you still have breath left in your body." Vegeta stated.

"Why couldn't I have gotten a cool costume like yours?"

Vegeta ignored Goku as he observed the other guests. He was looking devilishly handsome (as usual) as a pirate (am I the only one who thinks he would be a very good looking pirate? Read Harial's latest story if you agree with me. It's good. Tell her I sent you =). He had deliberately hidden his hair beneath his black, plumed hat (With a dark blue feather) using lots of mousse. He was wearing black boots, black breeches, a partially opened navy blue (pirate) shirt (I have no idea what this would be called), half of a black mask, that covered his face above his fake moustache and tied at the nape of his neck, and a long navy blue coat.

Chichi had ordered him to act exactly opposite of what was natural for him. Vegeta decided to obey, *The abrasive woman and her simpleton mate have been acting strangely for the last few days. I think they're losing their minds...it's not as if they had much to lose anyway. * Vegeta thought smirking.

Goku stealthily made his way to the door, unnoticed by Vegeta who made sure his mask was securely in place as he made his way over to a group of young women dressed as fairies or ballerinas. Vegeta wasn't sure which, and he really didn't care. He was determined to forget that b*tch, Bulma, and have a good time. (This is what Vegeta is thinking, not my opinion.)

He made a sweeping bow before one of the girls; "May I have this dance?" He asked the petite mermaid with the red hair, and seashell bra thing (I don't know what's it's called! Gr. I need to work on my vocabulary) and a shimmery tail. 

She had been in the middle of all the girls (she was their 'leader') and she was surprised to see such a handsome young man ask her to dance *I don't recognize his voice. Who could he be? * She thought holding a hand out to the pirate. The pirate was very light on his feet and by the end of the song the mermaid was feeling a little dizzy. The pirate politely kissed her hand before leaving her. *What a man! * The mermaid thought, dazed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as soon as he turned his back on the woman. If it hadn't been for his superior upbringing, he would never have been able to stomach her. *Beautiful, but a total moron. * He thought annoyed.

A short woman dressed as Dorothy from the _Wizard of Oz_ caught his arm, "Vegeta, what are you doing here all_ alone?_" Vegeta scowled as he recognized the woman's voice and said nothing.

Clairesse smiled, "Great party, don't you think? There are some great people here. You need to go see some."

"How did you know it was me?" Vegeta demanded.

"That sweetheart, Goku, told me just before he left. He said you could fly home or something. Well I have got to go. Bye now."

Vegeta shook his head after Clairesse, *That woman is so annoying. * Bored, Vegeta began to fiddle with his costume until he realized what he was doing here. He was trying to forget that woman. *Easier said than done. * He thought as he made his way over to the refreshment table, searching for a worthy dance partner. He didn't immediately see any, but as he drank his Pepsi (there's a cute picture of Veggie drinking Pepsi out there somewhere. Anybody have it?), a flash of blue hair almost caused him to choke. His eyes locked on a beautiful shapely woman with long blue hair. The woman was wearing a gypsy costume. *Bulma? * Vegeta moved to the other side of the room, forgetting that he was disguised. He roved that side of the room for a partner; someone, **anyone**, to take his mind off of Bulma in her gypsy costume. His eyes suddenly stopped on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen *Bulma is **_nothing_** compared to her. * Vegeta thought, feeling guilty, until he shook it off. The woman had pale skin, and sea green eyes that matched perfectly amber hair. Vegeta wasn't the only one who noticed her. Several of the men in the room were equally shocked at her beauty.

Vegeta forced a friendly smile on his face as he walked over to the woman and bowed graciously. The woman smiled at him and hid her masked face with a lacy red fan, "I'd be delighted to dance with you, sir." she said in a light, airy voice.

Vegeta took her right hand in his left; the woman put her left hand on Vegeta's shoulder while Vegeta put his right around her waist. "What is your name?" Vegeta asked the woman curious.

"Shame on you sir!" The woman laughed merrily, "You know that's against the rules. You'll have to wait until midnight like everybody else."

Vegeta smirked. To him this was a challenge and he was ready for any challenge the brunette beauty might pull. The woman intrigued him and he felt a charge of exhilaration while he was with her. 

The woman was wearing a dress straight out of the 1700's. It was rich, deep red brocade, embroidered with flower patterns in an even deeper red silk. The full gathered skirt belled out over five red lace underskirts and the bodice was off the shoulder with puffed sleeves cut provocatively low. Accompanied by a dark red velvet lined cloak with paler red silk, long red gloves, and kid slippers, the effect was stunning to say the least, and Vegeta was surprised he hadn't seen her earlier.

"I made this dress myself." The woman said proudly, "Do you like it?"

Vegeta grit his teeth and made himself say it, "It is very beautiful, but nowhere near as beautiful as you."

Red (as we will now call her) blushed and tried to hide her embarrassment by changing the topic, "Where did you get your delightful pirate costume?"

Vegeta searched his mind frantically for an answer; "A woman put it together for me."

"Your wife?" Red asked curiously.

"Kami no!" Vegeta almost yelled, feeling sick from imagining ever being mated with Chichi (the one who put his costume together. Vegeta's so mean to Chichi, but I love him anyway=).

"I presume by the tone of your voice that you object to marriage."

Vegeta snorted, "Somewhat. I can't stand the idea of having to stay in one place with the same person for such a long time.

"You remind me of somebody I knew a long time ago." Red said softly. 

Before Vegeta could ask whom, Clairesse walked up to the couple. "Ah! My two favorite people. How are you guys?" she asked curiously.

"Great." Red answered cheerfully. Vegeta made a noncommittal noise that Clairesse took positively.

"Good. Fifteen minutes until unmasking." She left to go tell the next couple.

"You know her too?" Red asked.

"I guess you could say that." Vegeta admitted reluctantly.

"Can we stop dancing for a while? I'm dead tired." Red begged. Red followed Vegeta, and the two stood near a nearly empty table of guests.

"Do you see that woman over there? I **_love_** her hair." Red said pointing to a laughing woman sitting with a group of women crowded around her.

Vegeta followed her gaze. *Bulma. *He thought uneasily. He nodded in answer to Red's question.

"It's the most beautiful shade of blue." She sighed.

Vegeta was furious with himself. There was Bulma at least ten feet away from him and he should have been having trouble taking his eyes off of the blue haired/blue eyed beauty, but instead he was enthralled by this brunette goddess with the sea green eyes. At that same moment, Vegeta realized he was perfectly content here with Red. *I'm finally over that stupid woman. *He thought relieved.

Red jumped as Claire's voice boomed from the speakers. "There are six minutes until the unmasking. As a family tradition, couples at masquerade balls are supposed to see if they can--well, they have to kiss each other for a certain amount of time. Whoever lasts the longest is the first to unmask, guests of honor, and the first to be seated. Everybody ready? I'll give you guys one minute to get with the partner of your choice." Clairesse beckoned to a frontiersman, Dane, and temporarily turned off her microphone. 

Red gulped nervously, "I guess...we're a couple?"

"I guess." Vegeta said, sounding bored but feeling that this was his lucky day. "Prepare yourself woman." he told her, smiling rakishly (he's so cute =).

Red blushed and giggled as she leaned in closer to Vegeta.

"Ready? Set...Go!" Claire yelled.

******************

The blue haired woman was with out a partner for _some_ reason. *These guys don't know what they're missing. *She thought angrily. One man caught her eye in particular; a roguish looking pirate in black and navy blue. She observed his chiseled nose and defiant chin, which were strangely familiar. *No! It can't be! *She thought horrified.

******************

A.N.: THIS IS **_PRETTY_** GRAPHIC SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF, JUST GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Red was overwhelmingly curious to know what it'd be like to kiss this man. She soon found out, almost swooning in his fiery embrace. She closed her eyes in rapture, *Oh my Kami! I could learn to love this man. *

********

Vegeta's eyes had flown open in shock; kissing Red was **nothing** like kissing Bulma had been. *This feels very right. * Vegeta frowned unconsciously as the thought came into his head. He closed his eyes concentrating on his task, *But of course, what else could you expect from a professional like me? *

*********

*Five minutes is a long time to be kissed. * Red thought savoring Vegeta's lips, and allowing herself to drift along the river of pleasure. The sweetness filled her and drew her to him as he kissed her with an urgency they both felt, and all her worries melted away. *If I were to run out of air now, this would be the sweetest death * (I know cheesy) she thought melting against Vegeta and kissing him back with the same intense passion.

****************************

A.N.: I FEEL REALLY BAD. I PROMISED YOU GUYS A LONG CHAPTER, IT WAS GOING TO BE, BUT I ACCIDENTALLY TOLD YOU PART OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN AND CALLED IT FIFTEEN, SO FIFTEEN WILL HAVE THE 'GOOD PART ' IN IT. THERE'S A LITTLE MORE KISSING AND MAYBE A COUPLE OF DEATHS (SUICIDES) IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT ILL WARN YOU BEFORE YOU GET TO THEM, OK?

PLEASE REVIEW ME. IT BRIGHTENS MY DAY, I PROMISE. I WALK AROUND LOOKING LIKE THIS =D ALL DAY. WHEN I GET NONE I LOOK LIKE THIS (o) _(o)...not that you wanted to know, heh... okay I'm done blabbing now. Please review me and I will do an Irish jig for you. =) I'm doing one right now. Okay I'm done for real this time.

~Bulma16, the writer that should never be allowed near a computer or a pen while on a sugar high ~

PS TO THOSE WORRIED ABOUT THE OUTCOME OF THE STORY...I DON'T WANT TO RUIN THE STORY BUT I GUESS I HAVE TO 

(DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS)

OK, SOMETHING HAPPENS WITH RED AND BULMA AND VEGETA FINALLY FIGURES OUT WHO WOULD BE BETTER FOR HIM. NOW, WILL YOU_ PLEASE **REVIEW MY STORY?**_

ALSO, TO ALL THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW, I AM A **HUGE **B/V FAN (IT'S IN MY BIO) BUT RED AND VEGETA ARE THE COUPLE FOR THE REST OF THE STORY. DON'T GET MAD! KEEP READING! TRUST ME! THEY'RE A MUCH BETTER COUPLE. THINGS WILL ALL BECOME CLEAR IN UPCOMING CHAPTER (S). =)

~BULMA16~


	15. RED AND VEGETA FOREVER?!

ALL RIGHT

ALL RIGHT! CHAPTER FIFTEEN IS FINALLY UP. YOU MIGHT LIKE IT, YOU MIGHT HATE IT, READ IT AND LET ME KNOW =).

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Clairesse smiled at the very involved couple. She knew from the beginning that they would win. They were the last ones and five minutes had passed.

*Saiyans must have a lot of air in their lungs. *She thought leaning against her husband and patting her stomach.

Clairesse had seen the shock on Bulma's face a little while ago, *Don't worry Bulma, this is all part of my plan. *She thought smiling.

**************

MORE VERY GRAPHIC KISSING, IF THAT SORT OF THING MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, GO TO THE NEXT PART THAT IS WRITTEN IN ALL CAPS.

Red's eyes opened in a combination of fear and wonder as the sensations inside of her threatened to annihilate her completely. Vegeta sensed her fear and opened his eyes. The two continued the kiss with their eyes locked. After a minute Red finally pulled herself away to breathe and fan herself. 

OKAY, IT'S SAFE AGAIN...FOR NOW.

All of the other guests cheered as a spotlight came on the couple.

"Congratulations to our couple! You've set a new record. Take a minute to restore the air to your lungs." Claire giggled. "Now, you have to unmask each other. It's part of the tradition"

Red turned back to Vegeta, who looked ticked off, yet curious to see what would happen next. Red took a deep breath and put her hands on the sides of Vegeta's mask, and her partner put his hands on hers.

"1...2...3... Go!" Claire said

DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? WELL DON'T YOU? WHY? WHAT'S THE POINT OF FINDING OUT? OKAY, I'M JUST BUGGING YOU. ARE YOU ANGRY YET? YOU ARE? ::LAUGHS NERVOUSLY:: WELL, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS THEN? OKAY, JUST STOP. QUIT. DON'T READ ANYMORE OF THIS. STOP! DESIST! QUIT IT ALREADY!

The masks came off. Vegeta was disappointed. He didn't recognize the woman, whoever she was, and Red was equally disappointed. *That was anti-climatic. *

The other guests ignored them as they unmasked themselves. 

Vegeta looked bored again, "Listen woman," he said, still in the gruff 'pirate voice' he had been using all evening, "Why don't we just tell one another who we are."

Red smiled and nodded. "Fine by me. My name is Bulma Briefs. You might have seen me on the television a lot. I used to be the president, but I recently resigned. You probably didn't recognize me because, well, I didn't really want anyone to recognize me, for some reason, I just really wanted you to know who I am."

REMEMBER: **I NEVER SAID THE WOMAN'S NAME WAS RED.** I SAID, "WE'LL JUST REFER TO HER AS RED"SINCE SHE'S WEARING THAT COLOR.

Vegeta lost his composure. His mouth ajar, and his eyes widened he looked very comical. Bulma laughed. "You're probably wondering what a person like me is doing in a place like this. My old friend invited me. She's trying to cheer me up and I'd have to say that now that I've met you, it's worked."

Vegeta regained his composure, "Aren't you the one that was on TV with some fighter?"

"Yeah, that was me." she said bitterly.

Vegeta could hardly believe his good fortune, "Are you two still together, or are you seeing someone else?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. How could I? I loved that *sshole and I still do unfortunately; that's partly why I'm here. I dyed my hair and put in these contacts so I could find someone, like you, to help me forget him. Now it's your turn, Mr. Pirate. Who are you really?"

As an answer, Vegeta pulled off his moustache (then immediately regretted it).

Bulma looked confused. "You can't be...He'd never come to something like this." she said feeling dizzy and stumbling on the hem of her dress. 

Vegeta caught her with ease and put her back on her feet. He bowed, "Yet, here I am. Glad to see me Bulma?" he said in his real voice.

Bulma felt ill. *I should have known. How could I have been so stupid? *She thought fanning herself furiously. *I can't let him see how much his presence bothers me. *

"I'm delighted to see you again," she said cheerfully, twirling a curly strand of brown hair around her finger.

Vegeta straightened and met her eyes, "Are you really, Bulma?" he asked softly.

Bulma lost her composure; "Of course I'm not! I never wanted to see you again, remember?"

"No one's stopping you from leaving."

Bulma frowned at the mockery in Vegeta's voice, "I think I'll stay," she said bravely.

Clairesse walked up to them and grabbed Vegeta's arm, "Come on you two, it's time to eat," she said brightly dragging the pirate off toward the long table. Bulma followed closely.

"Guests of honor sit at the two seats at the head of the table." Dane told them, smiling sympathetically at Vegeta.

Bulma and Vegeta sat, as ordered, as Dane and Clairesse moved to the other end of the table. 

They ate in awkward silence while the other guests took their seats and began eating. The two guests of honor said nothing, until Bulma gasped aloud.

"What?" Vegeta asked, alarmed.

"The woman with the blue hair is coming over here." she whispered. The woman strolled over to them and sat next to Vegeta unceremoniously, and began to stroke his leg.

"Vegeta." The woman purred.

"Who the h*ll are you?" Vegeta asked angrily, removing her hand.

"Don't you recognize me, my love? I am Jez."

Bulma, who knew nothing of what Jez did to Vegeta in the past, felt a pang of intense jealousy and hatred for the woman and scowled furiously at her. Jez noticed this and smirked at her.

"Sweetheart, is this your _whore_?" She asked sharply. 

All eyes in the room were on the three.

"**_Whore?!_**" Bulma screeched, outraged, "I am **no** whore."

"Jez, this is Bulma." Vegeta said, sounding bored, while he was actually anything but.

"I wish you happy Bulma." (It's the same as I wish you well.)

"I am quite sure you do," was the clear reply. Subdued laughing ran through the room.

Jez felt a red-black rage well inside of her, "What ever possessed you to fall in love with a human, Vegeta?" she asked, her voice dripping acid. She changed it to a low wheedling tone; "You left me for dead Vegeta. You loved me once; do you really want to lose me to her? Don't you want me still?"

Bulma smirked at Jez; "Perhaps Vegeta forgot you and turned to me so willingly," she said with devastating sweetness, "because he felt the need for a **real** woman."

Jez gasped as the barb hit its mark, "You b*tch."

"And proud of it." Bulma said, simply; leaving the dining room with her head held high. The remaining guests clapped and cheered as she left, and Jez ran quickly out of the room. Vegeta with great dignity, got up from the table and went into the parlor with some other guests who were sympathetic to his situation, and eager to hear all of the details (and if I know anything about Vegeta, he won't give them any).

**************************

Bulma carefully sat down on the side of a fountain with her six layers of silk and brocade. There was a lovely garden out here and Bulma could make some of it out in the moonlight.

*I seem to create a scene everywhere I go now. *She sighed. She tensed as she heard fast footsteps behind her. She whipped her head in that direction.

"Who's there?" Silence answered her. "He-Hello?"

"Die b*tch!" Her assailant screeched and tackled Bulma. She (the assailant, not Bulma) pulled a dagger out of the small sheath attached to her thigh. Too surprised to scream, Bulma did the best she could in her costume to get Jez off of her. She grabbed the wrist with the knife in it and pushed it away from her. She scrambled to her feet and was dragged back onto the ground as Jez pulled her down by one of her skirts. Jez screamed in frustration and tried to stab through her neck. She pointed the knife at her throat, grinning maniacally as she prepared to jab. Bulma moved her head one way and smacked the knife out of Jez's hands, cutting herself in the process. Jez grabbed Bulma by her neck and slammed her head on the concrete paved garden floor repeatedly, causing the woman to moan and close her eyes.

"You'll die now b*tch," she told Bulma cheerfully. "You have to, I really have no choice but to kill you. Vegeta tried to kill my lover and me; he left us both for dead. Before he left I whispered his name; I **know** he heard me. He let me live. He loves me...or he did until you ruined things. The only way I can get him back is to get you out of the picture."

Bulma's eyes snapped open in anger and surprise, "You...stupid...*ss. Never...He'll never…love someone like...you." she gasped, trying to remove Jez's hands from around her neck.

"He **_will_**." Jez snarled, tightening her grip.

Bulma's hands dropped to her side as the world began to fade. Her last thought before she lost consciousness was for Vegeta, *I love you Vegeta! Kami help me...I love you. *

Jez dusted herself off and kicked Bulma's body behind the fountain. She picked her dagger up and put it back into its place. She strode back into Claire's rented 'house', with a new confidence. She searched the main room for the prince and finally found him standing off from the others.

"Vegeta." she said in a sultry voice (please do not confuse sultry with poultry =). 

He turned around lazily, "Jez." He said sounding bored. He seemed to brighten a little with his next question, "Where's Bulma?" He tried to ask casually.

"Gone." Jez smirked, putting a hand to Vegeta's cheek and caressing it. "What the h*ll does it matter anymore? You have me now."

Vegeta frowned at Jez and swiped her hand away; "**You** disgust me."

Jez's face changed from one of confidence and triumph to one of anger and secrecy, "So, you really did love that girl? You loved me once, Vegeta."

"I thought I did." he scoffed.

Jez laughed crazily, "Well isn't that _sad?_ Your little whore is dead. Or she will be soon."

In a matter of seconds, Vegeta turned SSJ and had Jez pinned against the wall by her neck. "Tell me where she is or pay the ultimate price."

Jez's eyes widened in fear, "She-she's outside. Behind the fountain." she said frantically.

Vegeta powered down as he gave her a look of contempt before he released her, leaving her to the stares of the other guests. Several women had fainted as Vegeta had transformed to Super Saiyan, others had ran out of the room. 

SUICIDE ALERT! SUICIDE ALERT! SUICIDE ALERT! 

Jez lay on the floor and grabbed her dagger, *Then I have nothing to live for. * She thought, stabbing herself in the heart.

IT'S SAFE TO READ NOW. DON'T GET ANGRY OVER WHY SHE KILLED HERSELF. SHE'S THE B*TCH THAT CHEATED ON VEGGIE EARLIER, AND SHE'S THE WHOLE REASON WHY HE IS SO RESERVED WITH WOMEN. BESIDES, SHE TRIED TO KILL BULMA; SHE **HAD** TO GO. ~_~

*****************************

Vegeta felt as though he died a thousand times while searching around the giant fountain for Bulma's body. He finally found her, when he heard her groan to his left. He got on his knees next to her and shook her.

Bulma cursed as her head was flung about by Vegeta's shaking, "D*mn it. The only person I know who would do something as insensitive as that is..." she opened her eyes gingerly. "Vegeta." She said weakly as she smiled into his face, "I knew it was you."

Vegeta couldn't help himself from grinning slightly at the woman's spunk. "Why are you always getting into trouble woman? The only way to keep you safe is to keep you with me all of the time." he said softly.

*Is that a proposal? * Bulma wondered.

"Let's get you to one of your thrice d*mned hospitals." he said.

"No, I'm fine… Really." Bulma protested. She winced when Vegeta tried to pick her up. "My side really hurts. I think that b*tch broke something."

Vegeta scowled as he realized who Bulma was talking about (he doesn't know she's dead), then smirked as he remembered what happened at dinner. *I've got to distract her from the pain. *He thought, picking Bulma up carefully.

KISS ALERT! KISS ALERT!

Bulma looked up at him, her eyes full of trust. Vegeta couldn't keep himself from kissing her. They both felt as though they had been sucked into a vortex, sinking in a whirlpool of sensation, taking them deeper and deeper as the kiss went on until they finally parted.

IT'S SAFE TO READ AGAIN.

Bulma cupped his chin with her hands and gazed into the stern face of her rescuer, *I can hardly believe that he's finally all mine. *She thought, kissing his chin. She suddenly started to cry, "Vegeta, I've gotten you all bloody. I'm so sorry." SHE'S PRETTY HIGH-STRUNG, THAT'S WHY SHE'S SO EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW.

"Stop crying and calm down woman. It comes off," he said lazily.

"Why aren't we leaving for the hospital yet?" she asked, taking his advice.

"We left a long time ago." Vegeta laughed as he saw the realization dawn on Bulma's face.

"We were flying there the whole time? I didn't even notice!" She said, looking down at the scenery below.

"That was the intention." He answered, landing in front of the hospital's double doors. He started to carry her into the Emergency Room.

"I CAN walk, you know." Bulma huffed as Vegeta made his way through the crowded room.

"You're too slow, " Vegeta said. "You there!" He yelled at the receptionist, "I demand that you take this woman to a doctor immediately. She is badly hurt."

The receptionist looked at Vegeta from around his magazine, "Her and everyone else in this room. Get in line with every--wait a second. Is that President Briefs? Wow, bring her right in!" (Sorry about the cheesiness)

*************

"She should be fine. Her ribs are a little sore; they should feel better in a few days. The cuts on her hands have been cleaned and they'll be okay, also." The doctor said giving Vegeta a towel to wipe the blood off of his face. "She can go home whenever she's ready."

Bulma hopped out of the chair, "Let's go!" (Ah! More cheesiness).

**************

*I have never been happier. *Bulma thought as she held onto Vegeta as he flew them home.

"Can't we go any faster?" Bulma whined. Vegeta smirked, before going SSJ and taking off at full speed. Bulma screamed in delight and closed her eyes as the wind tore violently at her hair; sending it flying into her face. *So this is what it's like to really fly. *

Vegeta stopped abruptly and they began to plummet to the ground. He let her go and she started to walk a little unsteadily towards C.C. "Want to come in for an early breakfast?"

Vegeta shrugged and followed her in, "Why not?"

**********************

"Would you like a 16th helping?" Bulma asked amused as she watched the prince eat beside her.

"Why not?" He picking up his fork and knife, and starting on the next stack of pancakes.

"I love you Vegeta." she told him adoringly (speaking of eating, you have got to give some credit to Chichi for sticking with Goku after seeing the way he eats; how does she do it? I don't know how Vegeta eats [**COULD SOMEONE LET ME KNOW**?], but he is very well mannered in this story...unless he's around those airline peanuts or Mexican pizza =).

"I know that."

Bulma swatted him; "You jerk. You're supposed to say 'I love you too'."

Vegeta looked up from his empty plate, "Don't you humans say, 'actions speak louder than words'?"

"Well--yes."

"Than why do I have to tell you? If you are unable to tell my feelings by now, there has to be something wrong with you." He chided.

"You're right. I love you Veggie-chan." (I KNOW, EVERYONE AND THEIR GRANDMOTHER HAS VEGETA BEING CALLED VEGGIE-CHAN IN THEIR STORY, BUT I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A CUTE WAY TO END THIS SECTION OF THE CHAPTER)

Vegeta growled at her, "Don't call me that."

"I was just kidding **Veggie-chan**." Bulma laughed.

************************

__

Ring, ring! "Hello?"

"Bulma, this is Chichi. Have you seen Vegeta? Goku's getting worried about him."

"Oh. He's over here with me. He's been helping me because of my hands." Bulma said blushing.

"So that's where he's been for the last week." Chichi said giving Goku (who was listening at her side) thumbs up.

"**Yes**, but we haven't done anything." she said defensively.

"Of course you haven't." Chichi said, adding 'yet' to that statement in her mind. "I'll talk to you later Bulma." she said hanging up.

"I'll give them about a week before something happens." Chichi laughed. 

"A week is _too_ long. I'd say three days." Goku said, joining in his wife's laughter.

**************************

YAY, I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. THERE IS A CHAPTER AND AN EPILOGUE LEFT. SIXTEEN IS THE LUCKY NUMBER. I HAVE 16 BOYFRIENDS, 16 DOGS, 16 CATS, I'VE BEEN STRUCK BY LIGHTNING 16 TIMES, I HAVE BEEN PROPOSED TO 16 TIMES, I LIVED IN 16 DIFFERENT STATES, AND **ALL I HAVE IS 16 CENTS, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, BECAUSE I DON'T OWN DBZ.**

I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE ANYTHING ELSE UP, JUST READ CHAPTER **SIXTEEN** AND THE _EPILOGUE_ (WHICH WILL BE SEPERATE.)


	16. bonded souls

AN: Sorry about the REALLY long delay everyone ****

AN: Sorry about the REALLY long delay everyone. I couldn't find my notebook anywhere, and that's what sixteen and the epilogue are in. So here it is _finally_, chapter sixteen, and it's almost time for the story to end,::_sob_:: but that's okay, you can contact me if you want and give me any ideas or suggestions for future stories or current. I have started another A/U B/V called...I don't know what to call it yet. If you're bored and need something to do let me know and we can discuss a title =).

I'd like to thank **T.L.A. **(you know who you are). You were right and I tried to fix Goku to go along with your suggestions. 

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT CLAIRE. 

NOTICE! As you may have noticed, the last few chapters of this story are a little suggestive (for lack of a better word). I don't presently write lemon so there's none of that, but there are casual references to it. I apologize if I offend anyone.

****

CHAPTER SIXTEEN OF PRESIDENT BRIEFS

__

Ring, Ring!

"Hello?"

"Bulma? Hello dear, this is Claire."

"Hi Claire." Bulma said nervously.

"Well the party was a total fiasco: one suicide, that dinner scene, you and Vegeta disappear, and to top it all off, Dane stepped on my toe and broke it."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Bulma. You will understand if I don't invite you to any more parties, won't you dear?"

Bulma sighed in relief, "Yes, I'd do the same thing if I were you."

Claire sighed also, "I'm going home today; I can't stand this place and I don't see how you can bear this secluded little town," she shuddered, "Bye." She said, hanging up.

*What a snob. I hope I was never like that. * Bulma thought hanging up the phone. She walked down the hall to Vegeta's room and burst into it. He was in his bed, but he was reading, not sleeping. Bulma smiled, remembering teaching Vegeta how to read in Japanese (I don't know if Vegeta could read it before but for the sake of the story, he couldn't until now) *He was such a fast learner. *

"Whatcha reading Veggie-chan?" Bulma asked hopping onto the bed next to him, when Vegeta didn't answer, she looked for herself. She looked back up at Vegeta, "Don't tell me you honestly like that sh*t, Vegeta." she scoffed at the romance novel he was reading, "That was my mother's I don't know why I haven't thrown it away yet."

Vegeta looked embarrassed (he didn't really know what the book was about), then changed the subject, "What is a wedding?"

"A wedding? Don't you know? A wedding is the joining of two people who care about one another. It's a really fancy ceremony." *And it's every girl's dream. * "I thought you knew, you proposed to me."

"Pro--what? I did no such thing!"

Bulma frowned, "You said, and I quote, 'The only way to keep you out of trouble, woman, is to keep you with me at all times.' If that isn't a proposal, then I don't know--" Bulma stopped, *What if he just meant he wanted you to warm his bed? * A part of her screamed. *No! We haven't even done anything yet! * Another yelled back. She took a deep breath to calm herself, "What exactly did you mean by that?"

Vegeta sighed, irritated at her, "Once a Saiyan chooses a mate, he stays with her. They bond, which holds their two souls together for all time. Even after death."

Bulma looked at Vegeta in wonder, "That is **so** much better than a wedding! Are we bonded Vegeta?"

"Yes." he said gruffly.

"How does it happen?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her, "When the two both realize they care for each other."

"That's **so** romantic." Bulma sighed.

Vegeta threw the novel to the floor, "You and your romance woman." He mocked.

Bulma threw a pillow at him. "If I wasn't such a romantic for a certain dark stranger, I'd never be caught dead with a geek like you." (Sorry about that, I just thought it was funny that Bulma called Vegeta a geek in front of the whole Z-gang =)

"Geek?" Vegeta growled, throwing the pillow off the bed.

"Yes, but you're my geek." Bulma said, kissing him briefly on the cheek.

"If I'm a geek, then you're my b*tch." Vegeta replied.

"Touche." Bulma murmured, kissing Vegeta deeply and soon getting a response.

***************

__

One thing led to another and Bulma woke up with Vegeta's arm over her, pinning her to the bed. *Like I could move anyway, I'm so tired. * She yawned and kissed her 'mate' on the cheek. *I have to get used to being called a 'mate'; 'woman' too. * 

She ran her fingers down his jawline and to his chest, watching his closed eyes carefully. Eyes still closed, Vegeta caught Bulma's fingers in one of his hands, "You just can't get enough of me, can you woman?" he said mockingly, opening his eyes. His mate smiled at him lovingly from beneath one of his arms and didn't answer. He lifted his arm and proceeded to dress. Bulma pulled on her clothes and followed Vegeta to the kitchen.

"Where's breakfast?" he barked. 

Bulma frowned at his tone, "Right here." she answered, tossing milk, a bowl, a spoon, and a box of cereal at him.

Vegeta watched his mate from the corner of his eyes as he poured the milk and cereal into his bowl, *She looks upset. Does she regret last night? *

Bulma sighed at Vegeta's change back to how he regularly was, "Vegeta, do you remember during that party when I told the pirate that he reminded me of someone?"

Vegeta looked up at her and nodded, "Who were you talking about?" *If she was talking about Kakkarot, I'll--*

"I was referring to you."

"How is that possible? I was acting exactly the opposite of what's natural for me." he protested.

Bulma shrugged and changed the subject, "You know, you never told me what you thought of Red." 

Vegeta put his spoon down and gave the conversation his full attention; "She was...appealing. The most appealing woman I ever saw."

Bulma frowned slightly then smiled, "I was acting also, I guess you were attracted to my sweeter side."

Vegeta finished his cereal in silence, deciding not to bring up how he thought Jez was Bulma and how he liked Red a whole lot more. When he was done, he got up from the table, "I'm going to train with Kakkarot," he said abruptly.

Bulma frowned down at the table, "Train? Train for what?"

"Androids."

Bulma looked up at him from her seat, her eyes pleading for him to stay with her. Vegeta avoided her gaze and left.

Bulma sighed in exasperation as she put his dishes in the sink, *There's no controlling that man * Bored, the former president decided to call Chichi.

"Chichi?"

"Yes? Who's this?"

"This is Bulma."

"Oh! Hi, Bulma! So...how are you and Vegeta? Have you two still done nothing?" she teased.

Bulma blushed, "Oh shut up, Chichi! Can I come over?"

"Any time." was the prompt reply.

"See you in ten."

*************

__

After a LONG discussion in which Bulma told Chichi almost everything...

"Wow, so you two are...'mates' now? That sounds so primitive." 

"It does a little, but it is the most wonderful thing. Aren't you and Goku boned?"

Chichi frowned, thinking, "I guess we are."

"Well, that means you're his mate too."

Chichi looked at something over Bulma's shoulder and changed the subject, "So, how was it Bulma?"

Bulma fought her embarrassment; "_It_ was the most wonderful thing ever! I'm glad I waited, and that Vegeta was my first. I always told myself I would wait until I was married, but even though we aren't technically married, I love him enough to look past that." she ended enthusiastically.

"Aren't you lucky?" A voice mocked.

"Hey Bulma, what are you doing here?" Goku asked, passing Vegeta in the doorway on his way into the room.

"Why are two done so early?" Chichi asked, laughing at Bulma's expression.

"Ah...Vegeta wasn't concentrating...on his training at least." Goku chuckled.

Bulma was smiling at Vegeta in the doorway; "You heard my confession then?"

Vegeta smirked, "I might have." He sat across from Bulma at the table.

"It was all lies." Bulma whispered so only Vegeta could hear.

Vegeta scowled then stopped as he realized his mate was pulling his tail (figuratively). "I'll get you for that, woman." he mouthed.

"I love you, Vegeta." she mouthed back, ignoring his threats.

Chichi cleared her throat, "So how's life at CC, Bulma?"

Bulma wasn't sure what she meant, "Pretty...good...I guess."

"It must be, I haven't' seen Vegeta for a whole week!" she chortled, "What's been going on?" Goku ignored the conversation, looking away pointedly as Bulma blushed. Vegeta watched Bulma's reaction in amusement.

"Don't act as though you don't know." Bulma replied defensively.

Chichi laughed, "I told you so Goku."

Gohan, tired of studying and eager to see what his mother found so funny walked into the room. Bulma, glad for the distraction smiled at him, "Hi Gohan."

"Hey Bulma! What's up?" he answered, and (don't ask me why) sitting next to Vegeta.

Vegeta surprised at the *audacity of the brat * glared at Gohan until he moved. 

"Don't you like kids?" Chichi asked as Gohan moved to another spot. "I should hope so after what you've been doing." she teased.

"What _has_ Vegeta been doing Mom?" Gohan asked innocently. For a whole minute, the room was completely silent, until Bulma laughed uneasily, "Your mother was just joking, Gohan. Vegeta hasn't done anything."

Gohan, confused, left the room, convinced that he was the only sane person in the whole house. Vegeta (surprisingly) laughed into the silence that followed, prompting everyone else (except for the embarrassed Goku) to join in.

********

After Vegeta flew them **home**, as Bulma finally began to think of it, the two sat in companionable silence until Bulma broke the spell. "You smell." she blurted.

Vegeta lazily turned to her, "What do you expect after hours of intense training?" he growled.

"Well, go shower then." She retorted, wrinkling her nose as she got up and walked past him. Vegeta's arm shot out and grabbed her arm. His onyx eyes seemed to be asking her a question. "By yourself." Bulma grumbled, "I've been trying to hide how tired I still am all day."

Vegeta smirked at his mate's latest confession. He got up, letting Bulma's arm go and got very close to her face and cupped his hands on her cheeks before giving her a long kiss. Vegeta pulled away, causing Bulma to groan in frustration. "I may stink, woman, but you want me regardless." He whispered in her ear, causing her to tremble.

"You devil." she breathed.

Vegeta smirked and left for his shower, while Bulma changed and hopped into her bed, turning off the light and pulling up the covers. Time passed (as it always seems to do), and just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she felt someone get into her bed.

"Vegeta, don't. I'm tired, remember?" She begged off.

"I know."

"Then why are you in my bed?"

"To keep you out of trouble, woman. I can't keep you out of my sight for a minute with out you getting into trouble." He smirked.

Bulma sighed and half-smiled at her 'husband's' tenacity. "Good night Vegeta. I love you."

He put an arm around her waist pulling her to him and didn't answer, but Bulma knew he meant, 'I love you too'.

****

AN: This is the end of the road you guys (except for the epilogue). I really enjoyed writing this story for you guys and I hope you liked it =)** Any questions? E-mail me @: **MACT51@AOL.COM

THANKS FOR READING!

~BULMA16~


	17. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE: PRESIDENT BRIEFS

A.N: Short and sweet; I **try** to tie up most loose ends.

****

EPILOGUE: PRESIDENT BRIEFS

__

About a year and a half after the end of chapter 16...

In Mercy's Hospital Maternity Ward

"Push harder, d*mn it! Push!"

Bulma screamed as she pushed as hard as she could; soon the wailing of her newborn son joined her screams.

Bulma waited anxiously until they put him into her outstretched arms. Vegeta wasn't there, he left for space three months ago to train in one of her father's ships, but Bulma knew that a part of him had been with her as she delivered. She wasn't worried about Vegeta; she knew she would sense if he was in trouble, but she wished he could have been there for her. She smiled down at the now quiet bundle in her arms, "My son, Trunks, I love you so much, and though he'll never tell you, your daddy loves you also." She kissed him before the nurse took away, and as she drifted off to her well-deserved sleep, she could almost swear she felt Vegeta's presence in the hospital.

**************

Vegeta was in the hospital (against his better judgement) but he had no real clue where he could find his mate. A busy nurse had pointed him in the direction of the maternity ward, but as he walked through the halls he couldn't sense Bulma anywhere.

Finally as he passed room #274, he felt her; he banged open the door loudly, causing crying from a crib next to Bulma's bed. Vegeta moved quietly to the crib, curious to see what his son looked like. Baby Trunks stopped crying as he looked into Vegeta's face, and then started up again when he didn't recognize the face.

Bulma finally woke up, "Vegeta. You're back."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow; "You don't sound surprised."

"I'm not."

Vegeta put his hands under the baby's armpits and picked him up, "The boy looks nothing like me." 

"Thank Kami for small favors," Bulma teased, sitting up. "I'm just kidding. Actually, he has your eyebrows, and I think he's very handsome." 

Vegeta handed Bulma the sobbing baby and snorted, "You would say that. The brat looks like you."

Bulma bounced the baby on her knee, making Trunks laugh joyously. "The 'brat's' name is Trunks; is that all right with you?"

Vegeta leaned on the edge of the bed, "Fine. I don't care." he said, he grinned as he suddenly realized something, "Why is it that we always seem to have our conversations in bed?"

Bulma stopped bouncing the baby, "Because that's where your mind always is, hentai."

"Funny, you never seemed to mind before." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma felt the urge to either slap, kiss, or stick her tongue out Vegeta. She ignored all three, and hugged the smiling baby, "You're going to traumatize our baby, now control yourself." she scolded him.

Vegeta felt an unfamiliar feeling seeing his mate caring for his child and he tried to ignore it, "How long did the doctor say you need to rest?"

"Until I'm feeling 100 percent again. I think it'll be three-and-a-half weeks."

Vegeta almost fell off the bed; "I can't wait that long!"

"I waited for you. Think of it as a challenge," Bulma laughed, kissing him on his cheek, "I know how much you LOVE challenges."

**THE END**

********************

::sobbing::Well, this is good bye, everyone. Thanks again for reading. Please review my story, I appreciate all of you who have before, and I would appreciate it even more if you reviewed me again.

BEST WISHES TO YOU! AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HELPED ME MAKE MY FIRST **CHAPTERED** STORY POSSIBLE =), I've already started the second.

~Bulma16~ E-mail: Mact51@aol.com, comments and/or suggestions welcome!


End file.
